


nbin drabbles

by redsh



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Punishment, Safewords, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsh/pseuds/redsh
Summary: a space for my nbin drabbles.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	1. table of contents

**~**

**chapter two: stroke**

m (smut) f (fluff)

dominant/submissive dynamics

[hakyeon had a stressful day at work and needed hongbin's help to get rid of his anger.]

**~**

**chapter three: summer**

m (smut) f (fluff)

no extra warnings for this chapter

[hakyeon and hongbin's trip to thailand finally got a little more interesting.]

**~**

**chapter four: special**

m (smut) f (fluff)

no extra warnings for this chapter

[one grey area could have an infinite number of possibilities.]

**~**

**chapter five: simple**

m (smut)

food play? sort of but not really

[the game is simple: hongbin has to guess what hakyeon is feeding him.]

**~**

**chapter six: sudden desire**

m (smut) f (fluff)

no extra warnings for this chapter

[hongbin, essentially, throws a temper tantrum.]

**~**

**chapter seven: sweater weather**

f (fluff)

no extra warnings for this chapter

[inside this place is warm, outside it starts to pour.]

**~**

**chapter eight: sensation**

m (smut) f (fluff)

no extra warnings for this chapter

[hongbin pulls a prank, hakyeon doesn't find it amusing.]

**~**

**chapter nine: steady**

m (smut) f (fluff)

no extra warnings for this chapter

[hongbin has a little secret.]

**~**


	2. stroke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hakyeon had a stressful day at work and needed hongbin's help to get rid of his anger.

hakyeon was fucking _livid._

there had been an emergency meeting at his job. apparently, someone fucked up and input the wrong numbers during the first financial review for the project he was leading this semester. all of the data they recorded and sent in was incorrect. which meant all of the data that followed was also incorrect. which meant everything hakyeon and those on his team had been working on for the past _six months_ was invalid.

all the extra hours he’d put in at the office, the migraines he’d gotten from staring at his laptop, the arguments he’d gotten into with his coworkers, the extra pressure he let weigh on his relationship with hongbin had been for nothing. all because one person didn’t review the reports before they hit send. all because someone didn’t do the one thing they’d been hired to do.

it took all of hakyeon’s strength to not fly across the table and choke the fool who’d gotten everyone into this mess. they had the nerve to sit there and look pitiful. the level of hostility in the room had everyone on edge.

mistakes meant wasted time and wasted time meant wasted money and wasted money meant someone was getting fired and hakyeon’s boss would be breathing down his neck ten times harder than he already was.

it would take three weeks to restructure all of their plans and a month to start the project over again. hakyeon’s blood pressure was already spiking at the thought of how much paperwork would need to be done. _fucking fantastic._

wisely enough, no one talked to him for the rest of the day. his secretary only relayed messages that were from hakyeon’s boss, his door remained shut, and when someone saw him coming they quickly got out of the way. hakyeon couldn’t have gotten out of there sooner.

he eased up on the gas once he realized he was speeding, an accident was the last thing he needed on his hands. hongbin was waiting for him. the thought of his baby calmed him down a bit.

hongbin was so good. hakyeon absolutely adored him. he was the reason hakyeon was able to put up with the bullshit that was thrown at him at work. bin was patient and understanding about everything, never demanding more than hakyeon could give and doing his best to not get upset when things didn’t go as planned. hakyeon didn’t know what he’d do without him.

”i understand. sua will be done rewriting the drafts for our contracts by the end of the day and chan is already finished with the new blueprints.”

hakyeon shoved his phone between his ear and his shoulder as he shut the garage, entering the code on the keypad to unlock the door leading upstairs.

“two of our investors pulled out, but mina should be able to replace them by next wednesday at the latest. she also rescheduled our meeting times accordingly, so we’ll be sitting down with the rest of the department first thing monday morning.”

hongbin perked up once he heard hakyeon’s voice, a smile breaking out on his face. 

_‘daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy_!’

in a matter of seconds he was up, his computer was turned off, and he was standing at the top of the stairs. his smile grew as hakyeon entered their living room and removed his shoes and coat.

hongbin was always happy when hakyeon returned home from work, but he was extra happy on fridays. fridays meant no work for the next two days. hongbin would have hakyeon’s undivided attention, and nothing made him happier than his daddy focusing on him and only him. 

“i will review the reports myself before they are sent off, this won’t happen again. i understand, yes sir. thank you. enjoy your weekend.”

the moment hakyeon’s call ended, he looked up at hongbin. his eyes were dark. he wasn’t smiling. the shiver that ran up hongbin’s spine made his cheeks flush a soft shade of pink. hongbin could tell that hakyeon was upset or at least annoyed, his body was tense.

“present, grab a pillow from the couch.”

hakyeon pulled his glasses off and loosened his tie, pointing at a spot on the floor in front of him. hongbin tried his best not to trip over his own feet as he descended the stairs.

hongbin was wearing one of his favorite oversized shirts and some briefs, his pretty thighs peeking out from under the soft fabric. hakyeon stared at him as he reached over the couch to grab one of the throw pillows.

only when hongbin was on his knees on top of the pillow, hands clasped behind his back, eyes on his daddy, did he finally touch him. hakyeon cupped his little bunny’s cheek and hummed as bin nuzzled into his hand gently.

“ _pretty_ little thing. you’re going to listen to everything i say today, aren’t you?”

“yes daddy.”

“you’re going to be such a _good_ _boy_ for me, right?”

“yes, daddy.”

“and why is that?”

“because daddy is stressed, bunny doesn’t want to stress him out more. daddy needs help.”

“good boy.”

hongbin melted when hakyeon finally kissed him. his palms tingled with the desire to touch but he knew better, knew hakyeon wouldn’t hesitate to punish him if he acted out tonight. there were no warnings, no second chances. he either did it right the first time or hakyeon would pull off his belt.

and as much as hongbin loved hakyeon’s belt, loved the way getting hit with it made him see stars, loved the beautiful marks it always left on his body, that’s not what he wanted. he wanted to be useful and help relieve hakyeon’s stress. he wanted to be a good boy.

his head was already swimming. hakyeon was far into domspace and hongbin was slipping into subspace very quickly.

the sound of hakyeon’s belt being unbuckled brought hongbin back to reality. he let hakyeon pull away from the kiss without fussing, biting back a moan when the head of hakyeon’s cock brushed against his lips.

“if you behave, you will be allowed to use your hands later. you may make as much noise as you want, but speaking out of turn is not allowed. you may cum without my permission unless i say otherwise. what are your colors?”

hongbin did his best to stay focused. it was already something he had to think about and they’d hardly started.

“red, yellow, green.”

“what do they mean?”

“red means stop immediately, yellow means stop and check on me, green means keep going.”

“how will you communicate colors non-verbally to me?”

“pinching. daddy will assume i’m green, but if i place my hand under his armpit that means i’m yellow, and if i pinch his armpit hard twice that means i’m red.”

_“good boy.”_

hongbin’s heart jumped at the praise, dimples making an appearance as he smiled at hakyeon.

“open your pretty mouth and listen, daddy is going to keep talking to you. understand?”

hongbin nodded twice, parting his lips wide. his lashes fluttered as hakyeon pushed into his mouth and he hummed softly, loving the weight and saltiness on his tongue. one of hakyeon’s hands gripped his hair gently.

“daddy had a _very_ stressful day at work, baby. someone did something very stupid and now daddy has to do a lot of work to make up for it. and daddy’s boss is also being more of an asshole than usual. daddy is very irritated and upset.”

hakyeon thrust into hongbin’s mouth gently at first, not wanting to give his baby too much at once. he still wanted his attention. he could fuck his throat raw and empty his pretty little head once he was done talking.

“so i’m going to use you, pretty baby, to get rid of all my anger. daddy hasn’t been rough with you in a little while, so when your body tells you things i need you to pay attention to them. if something is too much, you need to show or tell me right away. understand?”

hongbin nodded twice, widening his jaw so hakyeon could fit more of his cock into his mouth. his briefs were already too tight. the thought of being used by his daddy had him squeezing his thighs together and digging his nails into his palms. he wanted it so fucking badly.

hakyeon pulled out of his bunny’s mouth, smearing spit and precum on hongbin’s cheek. he loved him so fucking much. loved how obedient he was, loved how he’d do anything to please him, loved how sensitive he was. he loved everything about him.

“do you understand everything i just told you, baby?”

“yes daddy, i understand.”

"what's your safeword?"

"gold."

“good, what’s your color?”

“green!”

**********

the only thoughts in hongbin’s head...well there weren’t really any of those.

hakyeon had dragged him over to the couch and started fucking his throat like his life depended on it. every time hongbin’s head got shoved into the cushion below it, he slipped farther into subspace. his face was wet with spit and tears, eyes half-closed.

he was completely out of it.

what few cells that did remain in hongbin’s brain were reminding him to breathe every few seconds so he didn’t pass out. choking was a given, not something that could be avoided. hakyeon was huge, to put it lightly, and never fit completely down hongbin’s throat. whenever hakyeon pushed a little bit past his baby’s limit, he immediately gagged and his eyes filled with tears.

“pretty baby, you’re doing such a good job for daddy. i’m so proud of you. such a good boy.” hakyeon cooed the last time hongbin put his hand under his armpit, showing him he needed to stop for a moment. he cleaned his baby’s face gently, letting him touch him for a few moments because he knew it would help ground him.

“do you want to take a break-“

“more please, green.” hongbin said, voice pitching slightly.

so hakyeon gave him more.

he pinned one of hongbin’s hands above his head and kept driving his cock down his throat, focusing half on his own pleasure and half on his baby. hongbin looked so pretty with his mouth full, so precious with tears rolling down his cheeks. he looked even prettier with hakyeon’s cum all over his face.

“did i do bad?” hongbin asked once they moved upstairs to their bedroom, nuzzling into his daddy’s chest. they were taking a break. hongbin’s breathing was too shallow for hakyeon’s liking so he talked him through a breathing exercise to help normalize it again. bin wanted to jump to the next thing but hakyeon needed to be sure he was okay first.

“look at me.”

hongbin looked up at his daddy, eyes alight with curiosity and love.

“break does not mean bad, repeat it.”

“break does not mean bad.”

“you’re amazing, little bunny. you always do such a good job for daddy. i don’t praise you for fun, i praise you when you do well. you always go above and beyond my expectations, you’re such a good boy. breaks are a good thing for both of us. do you understand?”

“yes daddy, i understand.”

“what are you?”

“a good boy!”

“what was that? i didn’t hear you, speak up baby.”

“i’m a good boy!!! daddy’s good boy!!!”

“that’s right.”

hongbin giggled softly as they kissed, causing hakyeon to smile because how could he not when his baby was being so precious. hakyeon loved to hear hongbin laugh, it filled him with so much joy and happiness.

he also loved to hear him scream.

“a-AH!” hongbin gasped before whining, his thighs trembling as he held them open with his small hands. hakyeon pushed the vibrator he was holding inside his baby again, humming as he squirmed on the bed.

“color?” hakyeon mumbled, biting down on bin’s collarbone.

“g-green.”

hongbin didn’t like vibrators. he didn’t like most toys, honestly. they weren’t his daddy, they weren’t what he wanted. but he said he’d be good, and even though it wasn’t exactly what he would have chosen he still took it. this wasn’t about him, it was about hakyeon, and if hakyeon wanted to fuck him open with a vibrator and leave hickies all over his skin he was going to let him.

hakyeon grabbed bin’s cock and began to stroke him languidly, causing his baby to make a noise somewhere between a whimper and a growl. hongbin wanted to thrust up into hakyeon’s hand so badly but again: he knew better. he didn’t want to ruin his chances of getting fucked, because that’s what he really wanted. he didn’t want to be bad. so he took it.

“look at me, bunny.”

when their eyes met hakyeon turned the vibrator up to its highest setting and pushed it deep inside hongbin, effectively stealing a scream from his pretty lips. he couldn’t breathe, the feeling of the toy buzzing against his prostate had every muscle in his body tight with tension.

“my little baby is so _noisy_ today, is it because you can’t talk? hm?”

he was close.

hongbin couldn’t stop shaking, everything was hot and cold all at once. he felt that familiar knot forming in his lower tummy, felt his heart beating out of his chest, felt hakyeon squeezing him in his fist. he glanced up, saw his daddy staring down at him like he wanted to devour him, and that was it.

his cock twitched and hongbin sobbed softly as he came, digging his nails into his thighs so hard it hurt. hakyeon stroked him through it. he didn’t know if it made him feel better or worse.

“good boy, you made such a big mess baby. you look so pretty like this.”

hongbin thought hakyeon would take the toy out once he was done cumming but he didn’t. and he couldn’t do anything but cry from how overstimulated he was feeling, couldn’t even beg because he wasn’t allowed to speak out of turn. his voice got louder and louder and the sounds he was making got less and less coherent, all the while hakyeon was just cooing softly at him and teasing his sensitive cock because he could.

by the time hakyeon decided he was done driving his baby up the wall and gently removing the vibrator, hongbin was on the verge of calling yellow.

“nngh..” hongbin whined, his body shaking like a leaf when hakyeon wrapped his arms around him. he still hadn’t stopped panting and he could feel his heartbeat all over his body.

“shh shh, you did so good my pretty _pretty_ baby. you’re such a good boy for daddy.”

“did g-good? wasgood?”

“yes bunny, you did so well. daddy’s proud of you, so so proud.”

that and physical contact was all it took to prevent hongbin from having a drop. his daddy said he did well, that he was proud of him. that meant everything was okay. he was safe and he did a good job and that was all that mattered.

it took a while for hongbin to come down from his high, his body relaxed quickly but mentally he was still floating. he was spaced out for about fifteen minutes before he finally looked up at hakyeon.

“color?” hakyeon asked after he got hongbin some water and cleaned him up a bit. his baby grinned, eyes lighting up like stars.

“green!”

“are you sure? do you remember what we talked about earlier?”

“pay attention to what my body tells me!”

“and what is your body telling you, little baby?”

“keep going!”

**********

hongbin was an _angel._

he let hakyeon prep him properly and didn’t complain a single time, didn’t move his hips to try and take his fingers deeper, didn’t break a single rule. hakyeon was so proud of him.

“baby baby _baby._ do you have any idea how happy daddy is because of you?”

“because of me?! bunny made daddy happy?!”

“yes, bunny made daddy happy. do you know why? hm?”

“nuh-uh!”

“because you’re such a _good_ little boy. you’ve listened to everything i’ve said during this scene, you followed all the rules. that makes daddy very happy.”

“so, daddy not stressed anymore?!”

“no little baby, daddy’s not stressed anymore. and since you were so good you’re going to get a reward.”

“reward?! can touch?!”

“yes, you can touch now.”

hongbin practically tackled hakyeon once he permitted him to touch him, giggling so much hakyeon couldn’t help but laugh.

“can get another reward?!”

“that depends, pretty boy, what do you want?”

hongbin whined when hakyeon started to push inside of him slowly. even though the vibrator had stretched him out a lot and hakyeon used his fingers just to be safe, nothing was ever as big as his daddy. plus he was already sensitive, so the stretch burned a little more than usual.

“you’re doing so good baby, stay relaxed like this.”

“a-almost done?” hongbin asked, his shoulders drawing together for a moment before hakyeon pressed a kiss to his spine, effectively relaxing him.

“almost done bunny, just a little more. you’re doing so good."

the discomfort of getting stretched was always quickly overshadowed by the feeling of being full. hongbin went from hissing to moaning in seconds, his hands trembling as he held onto the sheets.

“color?” hakyeon panted, digging his nails into his baby’s hips as he thrust into him at a moderate pace. he was trying to let hongbin adjust to it more but he was so fucking tight that hakyeon was barely able to stop himself from slamming into him.

“g-green..please..please please please..” hongbin chanted, trying to push his hips back harder.

“baby i don’t think you’re ready yet, don’t do that-”

“want daddy to fuck me like he’s still mad, please. t-think about work, think about the person that messed up think about your boss think about how stressful next monday is going to be-”

hongbin’s screams would have probably been more audible if hakyeon hadn’t shoved his face into one of their pillows, but he couldn’t get everything he wanted. his baby reminding him of the hell he’d experienced at work just to get him to fuck him senseless was more than enough.

it took less than a minute for hakyeon to empty hongbin’s head. he thrust into him so hard their entire bed trembled, pressed so hard on his head that he had to pull his baby up by his hair so he could breathe every few seconds, held him so tight that his grip would probably leave marks on his hips.

“such a good fucking boy, you’re so tight around me baby, you feel so good.”

hongbin groaned and slammed his hand against the headboard in response. his entire body was shaking from the force of hakyeon’s thrusts. his arms were eventually pinned above his head because he couldn’t stay still. every breath was laced with a gasp or a moan or a scream, he was losing his fucking _mind._

“harder harderharder please please daddy please PLEASE PLEASE!”

“you want daddy to fuck you harder, pretty baby? hm?”

“YES!” hongbin yelled, getting a sharp slap to the ass for raising his voice.

“use your manners, daddy did not train you like this. we don’t demand things in this house, we ask for them nicely.”

“please fuck me harder..please..need more please..” hongbin sobbed, his eyes filling with unshed tears. hakyeon slowed his frantic pace and leaned down so he could see his baby’s face.

and _god_ if hongbin wasn’t the cutest fucking person in the world hakyeon swore he didn’t know who _was._

his bottom lip was swollen and trembling because he’d been biting it so much, he hadn’t closed his mouth since hakyeon had shoved his head down so the pillow below him was covered in spit, his nose was running, his cheeks were puffy, and he’d just started crying again. everything about hongbin screamed needy and desperate.

“my baby baby baby, you look so fucking precious. i’ve barely touched you and you’re already a wreck. do you need daddy’s cock that badly, hm? are you that desperate?”

hongbin was about to respond but the only thing that left his mouth was a high pitched noise. hakyeon had reached underneath him and grabbed his cock, causing bin to try and move but he wasn’t fast enough. hakyeon shifted and pinned both of hongbin’s arms with one hand and put all of his weight on him so he couldn’t move without excessive effort.

“i suggest you stop struggling before i tie you up, little baby. that would defeat the purpose of me giving you the ability to use those pretty little hands. don’t you think?”

hongbin whined in response, nodding his head as best he could.

“good boy, color?”

“green..”

hakyeon began to stroke his baby slowly, causing him to cry out.

“do you want your other reward?”

“y-yes daddy! please!”

“are you sure?”

“p-positive! please daddy please please..”

hongbin was a simple person. a simple person with simple desires that rarely asked for complicated things. he also didn’t like being asked to do complicated things. his second reward was very simple: he wanted his daddy to fill him up.

“more..more more please...” hongbin gasped, hands trembling slightly as he scratched hakyeon’s back. he let out a long whine as the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room and his daddy sucked another hickey into his neck, fucking him hard and fast.

hakyeon was chasing his high now. he didn’t slow down or stop or pause or worry about anything else, just held his baby against him and gave him what they both needed. there wasn’t a trace of anger in his brain, it was all hongbin. nothing but his pretty pretty _pretty_ little baby.

hongbin was getting closer and closer but he didn’t want to cum yet, not until hakyeon did. as much as the scene had been centered around bin, it was still about hakyeon. he had needs too and they were just as important as hongbin’s. so bin just focused on making sure his daddy felt good for a little while.

and it paid off for them both.

hakyeon kissed hongbin softly when he finally came, his thighs trembling slightly as he filled his baby up. hongbin continued to bounce in his lap and followed shortly after, whimpering as hakyeon stroked him through it again.

“yellow, too sensitive.” bin said once it became too much, sighing contentedly when hakyeon pressed a kiss to his forehead and wrapped his arms around him.

he was warm and calm and happy and everything was good. hakyeon was with him, they had the whole weekend to spend time together, everything was okay.

“do you want me to pull out so we can clean up?” hakyeon asked, looking at his baby like he was the only person in the world because to him he was. if everyone else disappeared one day and it was just the two of them he would be okay with that.

“not yet.” hongbin responded, watching hakyeon as he gradually came out of subspace. it took hakyeon a shorter amount of time to come out of domspace, so they usually waited until hongbin was ready to get up.

“you did such a good job bunny, you're such a good boy. i’m so proud of you. thank you for helping me.”

“thank you for taking care of me, you did a good job too. you always take really good care of me.”

“i love you so much.”

“i love you too, you big sap. you always drag everything out like this.”

“i had a very tiring day, let me be soft and affectionate towards you.”

“alright, alright.” hongbin giggled softly, pecking hakyeon’s lips.

**********

they only realized how exhausted they were once they finally got into the bath. hakyeon was managing but hongbin was having a harder time staying awake.

“how do you think our scene went today?” hongbin asked suddenly.

“very well, neither of us had any drops and we ended kind of soft which is how we like to do things. how do you think it went? does anything hurt?”

“what you said, and no. what about you?”

“that’s not an answer, and i’m good too.”

“yes it is.”

“you’re hopeless.”

“hopelessly in love with you, i think.”

“i change my mind, you’re precious.”

“i’ll bite you.”

“nevermind.” hakyeon said as he chuckled softly, the sound making hongbin relax further.

“you called yellow.”

“i called yellow, once. just didn’t feel like moving your hand off of my dick. you stopped right away so it was fine.”

“your laziness will be the death of both of us.”

“no shit,” hongbin yawned softly, playing with hakyeon’s fingers. “now tell me about your day at work.” 

“absolutely not.”

“aw, really? nothing?”

hongbin looked over his shoulder at hakyeon and tried not to burst out laughing at how irritated he looked but failed.

“you’re terrible.”

“i can’t help it, ohmygod, your fucking face. that’s rich.”

“you’re absolutely terrible.”

“bath time is relaxing time, you can rant to me about it while we make dinner.”

“you have your perks.”

“thank god, what would i do without those?”

“still be the love of my life.”

“i agree with that.”

“did you paint today?”

“i’m assuming i didn’t get all of it out of my hair because that’s the only way you’d know.”

“there’s only a little bit of navy blue on both sides of your head, it’s not that bad.”

_“there’s only a little bit of navy blue on both sides of your head, it’s not that bad.”_ hongbin mocked, sticking his tongue out at hakyeon when his tummy got pinched.

“yes i painted, no you can’t see it.”

“i didn’t even get to ask!”

“the sweet smell of victory.”

“that candle is called clementine, not victory.”

“you take the fun out of everything. a true adult.”

“is that your new way of calling me old without saying it directly?”

“mhm..”

“are you tired now?”

“super tired..” hongbin mumbled, relaxing as hakyeon hugged him closer to his chest.

“close your eyes baby, i’ve got you. i’ll wake you up in a bit so we can get cleaned up.” hakyeon cooed softly, pressing a kiss to the side of hongbin’s head.

“i love you..”

“i love you too, so much.”

hongbin knew hakyeon would always be there for him, and fell asleep a few moments later with a tired smile on his face.


	3. summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hakyeon and hongbin's trip to thailand finally got a little more interesting.

hongbin wanted hakyeon.

correction, he _needed_ hakyeon. once they finally returned to their hotel room he practically pounced on him. latched his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. kissed him so hard it almost hurt.

they’d been on their feet in the burning sun all day, running around with the camera crew and staff members for hours while they did various activities. it was fun. they played around, laughed a lot, ate everything they could get their hands on, talked practically nonstop and tried not to stare holes into each other’s heads the whole day. 

hongbin loved hakyeon, loved traveling just as much. he knew their trip to thailand wasn’t something they’d be able to replicate for a while. so he just let himself enjoy it and relax.

but he didn’t want to relax anymore. hongbin needed to kiss every inch of hakyeon’s beautiful skin, needed to hear his soft moans and whines, needed to see him come undone under his hands. his own pleasure was already an afterthought. hakyeon was the only thing on his mind.

“hongbin-ah, what’s got you so worked up all of a sudden?”

“don’t start, you were teasing me the entire time we were at dinner and that stupid meeting. i was already feeling pent up but you had to make it worse..” hongbin mumbled, reconnecting their lips as they finally stumbled into the shower. 

stumbled because bin refused to stop kissing hakyeon, even for a moment. hakyeon thought it was adorable how needy his love was being.

“are you gonna kiss me to death, love?”

“maybe.”

“you’re so cute.”

“fuck off.”

hongbin caught hakyeon’s bottom lip between his teeth. he trailed soft kisses down his neck, pushing him against the tiled wall of the shower. his angel’s skin tasted like sweat and honey. bitter and sweet. hongbin had to resist the urge to just stay like that, if he didn’t they’d never get out of the bathroom. he was in a bit of a hurry to get hakyeon to their bed.

hongbin took his cock into his mouth and hakyeon gasped, letting his hands fall onto his shoulders. hongbin’s tongue swirled around the tip and he hummed as he bobbed his head slowly. he stared up at hakyeon through wet lashes, refusing to look away for even a moment.

the past few days had been frustrating. there was hardly any alone time and when there was, they were too tired to do anything besides make out before falling asleep. but neither could wait anymore, they had needs. exhaustion would likely join them later but they planned on enjoying their activities for the time being.

“do you call yourself being in charge tonight? hm?”

both moaned as hongbin squeezed their cocks in his hands. the hot water flowing over them relaxed their bodies further. hakyeon wanted this and hongbin wanted to be able to kiss him, so it worked for them both. hakyeon tugged at bin’s blonde strands gently, thighs trembling.

“not about that, just need to make you feel good. i just need you.”

“you just need me?”

“mhm..”

hongbin groaned when hakyeon yanked his hair roughly. his angel thrust into his hand at a faster pace, nearing his high. the friction of their cocks rubbing together was _heavenly_.

“i’m gonna let you fuck me.”

“ah...don’t have to...“

“i know i don’t have to, love, but you said you needed to make me feel good and that’s what’s going to make me feel good. i want you inside me.“

the thought of being inside his angel pushed hongbin over the edge. it had been too long, he wanted it so badly. hakyeon followed shortly after and let hongbin kiss him for a while before pulling away so they could actually clean up.

“you could’ve just had me in the shower, you know. i would’ve let you.”

“i can’t fully appreciate your body in the shower, hakyeon. our bed is more comfortable anyways.”

“did you just refer to me without honorifics? that’s so disrespectful.”

“calm down, you like it when i use your name like that.”

“and?”

hongbin looked over at hakyeon and shook his head when he noticed he was smiling. he crossed the room to their bed and pressed another kiss to his angel’s lips before letting himself stare for a few moments.

the sun was setting. soft rays of light filled their room, shifting hakyeon’s post-orgasmic glow to something more delicate. his dark hair was curling from the humidity of their shower, eyes sparkled like stars, soft lips still curved upwards in the lazy smile hongbin adored so much. everything about him was breathtaking. he wasn’t even trying, he never needed to.

“what?” hakyeon asked softly, arms stretched above his head.

“you’re so beautiful..”

hongbin settled in hakyeon’s lap. he let his hands cradle his angel’s cheeks before he bent down and kissed him as if he was the most precious thing in the world. hakyeon hummed softly and held onto bin’s wrists, rubbing his thumbs over his skin. his heart raced slightly.

beautiful was familiar to hakyeon. he heard it often, but nothing made him happier than hearing it from hongbin. the younger said it all the time, almost daily. hakyeon cherished hearing it from his love. he wasn’t a shy person but there was something about how sincerely hongbin would tell him how beautiful he thought he was, or how much he loved him, that made his heart skip a beat. it always made him flustered and soft.

“thank you..”

“you don’t have to thank me when i compliment you, we talked about this.”

“yes, we talked about it. yes, i’m going to keep doing it.”

“stubborn.”

“so are you, what of it?”

the sun finally disappeared behind them and hongbin laughed slightly as he kissed hakyeon again.

**********

“ _jesus_..” hakyeon breathed.

“that’s my line, i think.” hongbin responded.

hakyeon chuckled softly, eyes fluttering closed. his thighs were almost touching the bed, hongbin’s hands gently pressing them up towards his chest. bin hadn’t moved since he pushed inside of him, but hakyeon couldn’t stay still. he kept shifting and wiggling, driving his love up the wall the entire time.

“please move..”

“please stop wiggling, angel, you’re making this take longer. if we rush you’re going to be hurting later. i don’t want that.”

“why are you being such a good person right now? this is unfair.”

“it’s only unfair to you when we’re having sex.”

“exactly, you’re an ass every other time. hence it being unfair.”

hongbin tried but failed to hold back a smile, pressing a kiss to his angel’s neck before stealing another one from his lips.

“you’re so cute when you bottom.”

hakyeon’s lips parted to give a response but the only thing that came out was a content sigh at the feeling of his love _finally_ moving his hips. it was slow but it was already better than him not moving at all.

slow shifted to moderate. hakyeon eventually switched their positions, nails digging into hongbin’s thighs as he bounced in his lap. hongbin thrust his hips up once and they abandoned the idea of going slow altogether.

“more...please...” hakyeon gasped between kisses, pushing hongbin on his back. his face was hidden in the crook of his love’s neck, both panting softly. hongbin gripped hakyeon’s hips tighter before fucking him hard and fast. hakyeon fell quiet suddenly before releasing a long whine.

it was easy to get lost in it. hongbin was so _good_ , so warm and satisfying and comfortable and everything hakyeon needed all the time but especially at that moment. hakyeon felt like he was floating.

“you’re so tight, angel..”

“you’re driving me crazy..”

“not yet, but i can if that’s what you want..do you want that? hm?”

“please..”

hakyeon tensed up when he suddenly felt one of hongbin’s hands reach between them and wrap around his cock.

“want it?”

the only thing hakyeon could think to do was nod, he didn’t trust his voice anymore. he couldn’t stop making soft noises anyways and hongbin didn’t want him to.

“sit up. i need you to move with me, okay?”

“m-mhm..”

they matched their pace. hakyeon took more of the lead since hongbin was stroking his cock with both hands. he was leaning his head back, eyes closed, soft gasps filling the air, hair in even more disarray than before, riding his love like his life depended on it.

hongbin was mesmerized. nothing would ever be more enchanting to him than hakyeon.

both startled slightly when a knock sounded at their door. hongbin’s cheeks flushed pink and hakyeon bit back a moan.

“angel..”

“no way, i’m not letting you up so don’t even try it.” hakyeon responded, rolling his hips in the way he knew drove hongbin absolutely _crazy_.

_“fuck-“_

“hongbin-ah, hakyeon-ah? are you in there?”

of _course_ it was their fucking manager. hongbin was going to just ignore her but when he looked up at hakyeon again he was giving him the look. the, _you know what you need to do and i’m waiting for you to do it,_ look.

“if she doesn’t leave, god, we’ll probably have to stop...she has a key to our room…”

“yes, we’re here.“ hongbin said suddenly, voice loud enough for their manager to hear.

“oh, good. there’s going to be a pretty bad storm tonight so i wanted to check and make sure you two hadn’t gone out again. how are you feeling? you both looked pretty tired earlier.”

hakyeon held hongbin’s chin gently in one hand, making him look at him the entire time. he was teasing. the innocent look on his face conflicted with the mischief in his eyes.

“w-we’re okay, just gonna get ready for bed now.”

“okay, remember that you both need to be in the lobby at seven on the dot tomorrow morning.”

“we will, have a good night.” hongbin prayed she didn’t notice the way his voice pitched at the end of his sentence.

“i’ll be going~”

hakyeon was on his back again in seconds, whining as hongbin pumped his cock in time with his thrusts. 

“you’re such a tease..”

“you..” hakyeon started, a particularly hard thrust stealing the air from his lungs. he blinked slowly and grabbed the sheets with both hands. “you like that i’m a tease..”

he was getting close again and judging by how rough he was being, hongbin was too. it was so much. just a little more, just a _little_ bit more and they’d both go over the edge together.

“cum for me, angel.”

and hakyeon did. his back arched off of their bed and he moaned hongbin’s name as he spilled over his hands. his body tingled like a live wire, pleasure crashing over him in waves.

the feeling of hongbin kissing him slowly brought him back. hakyeon noticed that his love had pulled out, that his cum was all over the back of his thighs, that he was still pumping his cock in those pretty little hands.

“b-bin..please..” hakyeon whined.

“you can make a bigger mess, come on.” hongbin cooed softly.

“haven’t..it’s been a long t-time..”

“i know angel, but you can do it. you can do it for me, right?”

“tell me..”

“tell you what? hm?”

“tell me you love me..”

“is that what it’ll take to make you cum again? you’re so precious..”

hakyeon kicked hongbin in his side and laughed for a moment before gasping softly.

“stop being an ass and just say it..please...”

“i love you, hakyeon. so much.”

hongbin thumbed over his angel’s tip gently and hakyeon’s voice cracked as he cried out, white hot pleasure dragging him under him for the third time that night.

**********

“what time is it?”

“eleven fifteen...we’re gonna be so tired in the morning...”

“you sound tired right now, go to sleep.”

“no..”

“you’re supposed to be older. why are you acting the way i usually do?”

“like a brat?”

“yes, angel. like a brat.”

hakyeon smiled and shifted on top of hongbin’s chest, kissing him softly before lying down again.

“because i can. you’ll still love me.”

“that sounds a little childish, i thought wisdom was supposed to come with age.”

“are you calling me stupid, kid?”

“no sir, not a chance.”

“good, because i’d have to teach you a lesson if you did. i should kill you for making a mess all over my thighs too.”

“i cleaned you up already, it’s fine. plus you like it when i do that. why do you always complain about things that you like?”

“why do you ask so many questions?”

a flash of lightning outside their window interrupted their conversation. hakyeon jumped slightly at the thunder that followed.

“scaredy-cat.“

“fuck you.”

“no no, we’re supposed to be resting now.”

“okay okay...let’s sleep...”

“you’ll fall asleep before me.”

“oh? wanna bet? when i win, you make me breakfast in the morning..” hakyeon yawned softly, nuzzling into hongbin.

“deal, but only because you’ll cook for me when i win.”

“sure i will...” 

hakyeon sat in hongbin’s lap the next morning with a plate in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other, rolling his eyes as his love smiled up at him.

“don’t say it, just sit up so we can eat.”

“may i say i love you?” hongbin asked, rubbing small circles into hakyeon’s waist with his thumbs.

the sun was rising. small rays of light peaked through the curtains and fell upon hakyeon’s face like a veil.

“mmm...you may.” hakyeon said, smiling softly as hongbin sat up. even after being together as long as they had, butterflies still fluttered in his tummy sometimes when hongbin looked at him. he hoped they always would.

“i love you.” hongbin breathed, stealing another kiss before hugging hakyeon closer.

“i love you too.”


	4. special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one grey area could have an infinite number of possibilities.

hongbin had been gaming for a while. 

animal crossing was first, then he sat at his desk and played escape from tarkov until he got hungry, switched to apex and he’d been playing dead by daylight since the sun came up. he hadn’t the slightest notion of what time it was and he didn’t care.

the urge to touch crept up on him, skin lighting up like fireworks at even the slightest movement. hongbin failed to realize he was circling his wrist over the head of his cock through his basketball shorts until he got hooked for the third time, his character letting out a wanton scream only to be cut off as they were violently stabbed and lifted into the air as a sacrifice. so much for his great escape.

hongbin didn’t stop moving his wrist, in fact, he uncrossed his legs so he could get more comfortable as he started another round. he won that one and the next, slowly losing patience with his body’s natural reactions and how quickly his temperature was rising. the heat between his thighs was almost too much to ignore. almost. the less amusing the thrill of playing tag with the demogorgon became, the faster his control unraveled as if it was a worn thread.

hongbin let his character get caught two steps away from the hatch, small hand brushing over pulsing skin as his eyes slid closed. it would take a bit of time, always did when he was in the middle of a game. he’d deal with his over-enthusiastic libido, probably play a few more rounds and then go wash the sweat off of himself.

it was times like this hongbin was glad he lived alone. with his roommate, there were rules to prevent embarrassing situations that neither wanted to deal with. walking in on the person you had to see every day jerking off wasn’t the most endearing thing, especially when your relationship was strictly platonic. he wouldn’t have been able to do what he’d been doing for months if he still had a roommate, but thankfully he didn’t anymore. when he was alone there were barely any rules and if there were he was the one who made them. like leaving dishes wherever he wanted was valid and sometimes not wearing clothes because he became too lazy to put them on had rights. his space, his shit, his rules.

swiftly muting and turning his chair away from his computer, hongbin sighed softly as he pulled his cock free. the chill in his bedroom made goosebumps fly across the back of his neck and he allowed himself to arch into his own touch, palm languidly spreading the glistening precum collecting on his tip. hongbin didn’t like to rush. he didn’t plan on sitting there all day but if he was going to cum he was going to at least make it good for himself. teasing always made him more excited, a more needy part of him enjoying the build to his peak more than the peak itself. so as hongbin often did he took his time working himself higher, let sweet sensations pull him deeper and deeper and deeper until he was completely out of it and couldn’t hear anything besides his own voice and the wet echo of his fist slowly pumping his cock.

“hongbin?”

he moaned at that, at the sound of hakyeon’s pretty voice ringing in his head. hongbin typically didn’t imagine extra stimuli to get off, he rarely needed to and found it distracting, but he didn’t mind the tricks his consciousness were playing on him that time. his hyung always called him so softly, voice possessing a gentleness he didn’t have for anyone else. it made him feel special in more ways than one.

their relationship had a lot of grey areas, grey areas that hongbin loved and loathed with every fiber of his being. it wasn’t like hakyeon had ever kissed him on the lips or hongbin had ever seen the older’s bare ass on purpose. plentiful kisses on the cheek, nose, forehead, neck, or hand between friends were totally normal and never hurt anyone, and there was only one shower at their old dorm so hongbin had seen parts of all his group mates he wished to forget. hongbin considered the dimples at the base of hakyeon’s spine a blessing to have witnessed with his own eyes more than once, but he never confessed to anyone. his little crush was a secret he’d kept silent for almost ten years, he could control himself. hongbin could control himself far better when his hand wasn’t around his cock, but he still only permitted his imagination to wander so far. he didn’t speed up, just held himself a little tighter and brushed his thumb over the underside of the pulsing warmth in his hand. hongbin wasn’t close yet but he was certainly getting there.

“hongbin-ah...”

“gods...” hongbin sighed, letting his head fall back against his chair. he didn’t know why he was hearing hakyeon so frequently because he almost never did any other time he was getting off, but the sound was just so safe, so familiar that he decided to not ponder it too heavily. thinking would break his focus and that was the last thing he wanted.

a quiet knock at his bedroom door brought hongbin back to reality at breakneck speed, hand freezing around the base of his cock, eyes flying open. hakyeon was standing in the doorway, soft, curious eyes wide with shock, fingers clutching the chrome handle, face burning and lips pursed as he absorbed the debauched state his best friend was in. fifteen seconds dragged by before he spoke, hongbin counted every single one like they were his last.

“i let myself in...you said come by at nine-thirty to help cook...” hakyeon whispered, the air in the room suddenly very warm. “i’m kinda late cause the line...at the store was long...sorry...”

hongbin had completely forgotten the conversation they had on the phone last night, settling down to kill time like it was his job without a single concern in his brain. hakyeon likely texted more than once but hongbin’s phone was across the room, face-down on his dresser.

“it’s okay...”

hongbin didn’t know why his best friend was still standing there or why he hadn’t moved to tuck himself away because he was certainly not about to complete his...mission under those circumstances, but hakyeon eventually mumbled “ill...be downstairs...” and let his eyes fall to the floor as he closed hongbin’s door and left the younger in a daze with cherry flushed cheeks. forcing himself to calm down enough so he wasn’t completely tenting in his shorts took fifteen minutes and a lot of cold water, but hongbin met hakyeon in the kitchen when he was ready.

hakyeon stopped unpacking and putting groceries away when hongbin cleared his throat after standing in the entryway for a full sixty seconds at least. his brow furrowed with concern as if he hadn’t just seen what he’d seen, as if they didn’t need to share some form of structured conversation about it. hongbin didn’t want to give rise to the topic, but this was hakyeon and if they didn’t clear the air hongbin would be haunted for all eternity. hiding a crush for almost a decade was one thing, seeing flashes of said crush every time he jerked off would be another and hongbin was certain that’s the road he would be headed down if this wasn’t resolved in a timely manner. timely being immediately.

“what’s wrong, love?”

hongbin tugged his hoodie further down his front when hakyeon turned away and folded his arms across his chest. not angry or disrespectful, just uncertain and cautious. hongbin distantly prayed he didn’t look like a cherry when hakyeon met his eyes again, heart beating faster within his chest. he felt as if they’d started a round of russian roulette. the conversation had the potential to go many ways and the only one with a loaded gun pointed at their head was himself. hongbin’s crush on hakyeon was the lone bullet, threatening to drain everything and leave him with nothing.

“upstairs. we should talk about what happened.”

“oh! i called you twice, but i could have knocked before i came into your space you probably had the door closed for a reason...anyhow i’m sorry and i didn’t intend to make you uncomfortable.”

“you didn’t make me uncomfortable, hyung, there’s no need to apologize.”

“oh. then what do we need to talk about?”

_the way i wanted to keep going, how your eyes couldn’t stay on my face, the fact that i heard you calling and moaned without a moment of hesitation, how badly i need you to watch me fall apart._

rather than voicing his thoughts and damning himself entirely, hongbin settled for a petulant “the situation. it‘s awkward.”

“you sound like the grumpy old troll that lives under the bridge, hongbin. it’s not awkward.”

“yes it is and don’t make me laugh! this is serious!”

“you’re right, this is serious.”

“thank you.”

“after more careful consideration i have determined that you sound more like peppa pig when everyone isn’t offering her their undivided attention. far more bratty.”

hongbin fought and lost, a soft smile breaking through at his hyung’s teasing.

“there’s that smile! beautiful!”

“beautiful my ass.”

“can you come into the kitchen and pretend you know me now?”

“why did you say the situation isn’t awkward?” hongbin asked, leaning back against a counter after entering the room properly. he almost squealed when hakyeon pressed a fleeting kiss to his cheek but successfully played it as a cough, grateful for the comfort that came from the action. hakyeon had always been a physical person, especially with hongbin. when words failed or didn’t accurately portray what needed to be expressed, hakyeon touched. it was nothing akin to roughhousing with the other members. hakyeon’s fingers always graced him like he was a diamond in a sea of pearls, leaving hongbin’s skin sizzling hot like sparklers, warmth blooming in his heart like cherry blossoms in spring. hongbin was clumsier, knowing nothing more than smacking and pinching before he met his best friend. but that, like many things, changed over time.

“we’ve seen each other naked before, that’s why i said it’s not awkward. i’ve seen more of you in the past.” just like that images flooded hongbin’s mind, cock stirring in what he wished was mild interest. he took a deep breath through his nose. “and you said i didn’t make you uncomfortable, so unless you’re holding your tongue there’s nothing awkward about what happened up there.”

“did i make you uncomfortable?”

“by minding your own business in your own house? no, love, you didn’t.”

hongbin let himself watch hakyeon as he moved around his kitchen. his hyung, his crush, his best friend, his platonic other half. his...everything. hakyeon’s nose was scrunched up cutely in the way that it did when he was trying to recall something, likely the location of a particular item they would need to make lunch. surface level and below the horizon, he didn’t appear disturbed by what happened. his tone bled sincerity and hongbin knew he’d never lie to him about anything so unless he was going to confess his undying affection there was nothing more to do than let it go.

“what do you need?”

“the silver pot i got you...do you move things out of spite? i know you don’t to any real cooking, you burned water the last time i asked you to boil eggs-”

“oh fuck off-”

“and somehow managed to damage your last pot which is why i got you a new one and apparently you’ve rearranged your entire kitchen since last weekend and for what? do you want me to cry? is that it?”

hongbin released an animalistic sound before they both burst into laughter, tears brimming the edges of their eyes by the time they finally caught their breaths.

“tell me where the pot is!”

“are you sure you wanna know?”

“are you sure you wanna eat lunch?”

a small finger tapped the cabinet hiding behind hongbin’s crossed legs and hakyeon stared daggers at the younger before coming to stand before him. hongbin stared at hakyeon’s chest before looking up at him, eyebrow quirked defiantly.

“hongbin.”

“hakyeon.”

“you’re trying to make me mad.”

“i’m only playing, but if you get mad that’s not my fault is it?”

“do you want to order burger king for lunch and dinner again?”

“i wouldn’t mind.”

“please move.”

“please make me.” hongbin yawned, stretching his long arms above his head so his hoodie hitched above his tummy. his half-hard state was forgotten for a moment, something hakyeon immediately noticed when he snuck a glance downwards. a little teasing never hurt anyone and it was something they did frequently. eventually, hongbin would move and they would cook (hakyeon would cook) and then they’d find something to do for the day. very familiar, very safe. all of a sudden hakyeon pulled the trigger. hongbin choked sharply when hakyeon grabbed his cock through his shorts, hands flying down to grab his wrist as his cheeks burned with embarrassment, arousal, and a number of other things.

“what the hell are you _doing-“_

“have you been like this the entire time? is this why you haven’t moved?”

hongbin was desperately struggling to focus on one thing. he wanted to speak, kept parting his lips speak, but was too busy panting and avoiding hakyeon’s eyes and trying not to let his knees buckle beneath him and arching into his best friend’s hand to even begin processing words, let alone a full sentence. hakyeon gave a gentle squeeze and hongbin all but mewled under his touch.

“hakyeon.” hongbin gasped, trying not to whine as his best friend’s name rolled over his tongue. he’d said it countless times before but never like that, never so breathless and needy.

“hongbin.”

“you d-didn’t answer my question.”

“i’m touching you. is that okay?”

“yes.” hongbin’s answer surprised both of them, hakyeon’s grip faltering briefly before he tilted hongbin’s chin up with a dainty finger. the younger shivered when their eyes met, blunt nails digging into hakyeon’s wrist as he held on for dear life because he just _knew_ he would crumble to pieces if he let go.

“are you sure? i will stop if you tell me to.”

“i’m sure don’t stop please...” left hongbin in a rush, breathing calming slightly but heart still running what seemed to be an endless race in his chest.

“okay, i won’t. can you tell me exactly what you want so i can help you? hm?” hakyeon cooed softly, hand cupping hongbin’s warm cheek. thinking was taking so much out of hongbin, talking even more. he wasn’t sure he could handle it. “focus, love.”

“trying...” hongbin whimpered.

“try a little harder for me, okay?”

for hakyeon. hongbin could do anything for hakyeon, hongbin would do anything for hakyeon without a second thought. so he took a deep breath and let his body adjust to the sensations he was experiencing, eyes blinking open slowly when his heartbeat stopped ringing in his ears. he directed all of his energy into thinking instead of feeling, just long enough to give his best friend a response.

“i want you to make me cum with your hand.” hongbin whispered, a new wave of heat flooding his cheeks.

“like this? over your shorts?” hakyeon asked, voice gentle as he swept a few strands of hair away from hongbin’s eyes. he was so sincere and safe and good and caring it made hongbin’s heart ache.

“no, skin on skin.”

“okay, do you want to stay in the kitchen? do you want me to touch you here?”

“i don’t...i don’t know.”

“tell me what you’re thinking about, tell me what you’re imagining. it’s okay, baby.” 

_oh gods please sweet fucking heavens i will not make it through this alive call me baby again please please please please if this is a dream i will never forgive my brain please be real i am fucking begging for this to not be a fever dream._

”hongbin, come back to me. you’re getting lost in your thoughts again.”

hongbin simply adored that hakyeon could read him with such little difficulty because he was uncertain how much longer he could remain engaged. hakyeon’s hand had stilled over his cock probably over two minutes ago but the weight of it was impossible to ignore. hongbin knew what he wanted and he was getting tired of holding his tongue, so he just spit it out.

“kiss me.”

hakyeon’s eyes got the slightest bit darker, fingers catching in hongbin’s soft hair and tugging gently on the curls just to hear the younger gasp prettily.

“are you certain? that can be very intimate.”

“i know it is, just shut up and kiss me. t-then i’ll tell you what i’m thinking about, please.”

“are you sure you want it?”

hongbin _did_ want it. he’s wanted it for years. ever since hakyeon started kissing him everywhere else, since they played those stupid food and paper games on variety shows that were basically forcing them to kiss, since hakyeon picked up the habit of gnawing on his bottom lip when he thought no one was watching, since the dawn of time itself because hongbin had never kissed anyone in his life yet the moment he laid eyes on hakyeon all he wanted to do it was kiss him until it hurt and the urge never disappeared. he was fully aware of hakyeon’s point. they’ve both been toeing the line forever, but even hakyeon giving hongbin a handjob wouldn’t push them over the edge. they could blame arousal, but only for so much. kissing held significance in both their hearts. if they kissed things would change, their relationship would mean something more. hongbin _was_ sure.

he physically expressed rather than vocalized his certainty, letting go of hakyeon’s wrist to yank him forward and gently connect their lips before he lost his nerve. despite initiating the kiss he still released a surprised squeak when hakyeon lifted him onto the countertop, hand moving slowly over the hongbin’s not-so-little problem so he wouldn’t make them both go crashing to the floor by trying to rut against his hand.

hakyeon led and hongbin followed, not really knowing what he was doing but enjoying the pleasant tingle on his lips and between his thighs. hongbin felt like a teenager, butterflies practically swarming inside his tummy and a small smile stuck on his face as he played in his best friend’s hair. he could hardly process the fact that he was finally kissing his crush and had very little time to think about it, because hakyeon kept them going at a slow but steady pace and hongbin refused to miss any changes.

“is this okay?” hakyeon whispered against hongbin’s lips, slowly feeling his way up hongbin’s chest until his free hand settled on the back of his neck. goosebumps came again from the motion and hongbin shivered before nodding, ankles crossing at the small of hakyeon’s back and tugging him closer so there was no unnecessary space between them. “yes.” hongbin responded, letting the burning hand on his neck gently guide him back to his best friend’s waiting mouth.

as hakyeon gently nipped and sucked at hongbin’s bottom lip, the younger got the ambiance he should open his mouth and so he did. he was more than a little surprised when hakyeon’s tongue slipped between his lips. hongbin had seen plenty of people kiss before, whether it was realistic or not, and he’d always thought tongue came first in a sort of way that was more forceful. there was nothing forceful about the way hakyeon languidly explored his mouth. the feeling was foreign but gentle and caring all the same. it almost seemed like hakyeon wasn’t crossing a certain point, as if he was waiting for hongbin to reinforce the action so he knew it was okay to go deeper.

their tongues brushed together for a brief moment when hongbin licked into hakyeon’s mouth and sparks went off, hongbin’s fingers pulling his best friend’s hair a little too roughly on instinct as hakyeon’s nails scratched the younger's flushed skin. the second time it happened hakyeon hissed a little, blood rushing to the spot where hongbin had accidentally bit him.

“i’m sorry...” hongbin panted softly, toes curling when hakyeon’s hand slipped inside his shorts and brushed over his cock through his briefs. “d-didn’t do it on purpose...”

“i know, it’s alright baby. is this the first time you’ve kissed someone?”

hongbin was counting how many times hakyeon called him baby. that was the second time.

“yeah...am i that obvious?”

“not really, i just figured you would have told me about your first kiss. we are best friends for a reason after all.”

hongbin’s heart was going to explode at some point and he was going to allow such an occurrence because his best friend was undoubtedly the most endearing, loveable human being in the history of the entire human race and he cared for him so much it literally brought him pain.

“hey, hyung.”

“hm?”

“my first kiss is heaven, i’ll tell you more about it later.”

“sounds fair.” hakyeon chuckled as their lips came together again, guiding hongbin deeper into the moment as he teased his cock with a little more fervency. 

kissing as an action wasn’t complicated as hongbin thought it would be, but it was intimate like hakyeon mentioned. there was something about the way they held each other, gentle but firm, how little time it took hongbin to feel comfortable moaning into his best friend’s mouth, the fact that hakyeon was practically chanting hongbin’s name like he was praying to some form of a god that was just so very. they were giving and taking pieces of each other. it was above and beyond their previously platonic friendship, it was the reason hongbin was enjoying the build to hakyeon getting his hands on him because he knew with what he’d done earlier and the teasing he was up against that he would not last very long. especially if hakyeon was as good with his hands as he was with his lips, which hongbin already deduced he was.

hongbin sucked on hakyeon’s tongue and pulled away once he was ready to stop, a string of spit dangling between them as their chests rose and fell. hakyeon traced hongbin’s shining bottom lip idly before pushing into his open mouth with his thumb and pressing down on his tongue so spit gathered in the middle. they watched each other that way until their breathing stabilized, hakyeon removing his finger and licking obscenely into hongbin’s mouth one last time before pecking the side of his nose.

“are you ready to tell me the other things you want?”

“mhm.” hongbin hummed, waves of euphoria rushing over him from the kiss and his best friend’s presence. the image in his mind was clear and he didn’t feel the need to hide it from hakyeon anymore. “i want to be on the couch, sitting in your lap.”

“facing me or your back against my chest?” hakyeon asked, pulling his hand from hongbin’s shorts and resting both palms on top of his thighs.

“the second one. i want to keep my hoodie on but everything else can come off.”

“i understand. is that all?”

“that’s all.” hongbin responded, winding his arms around his best friend’s neck and burying his face in his hair as they moved to the living room. he almost had a coherent thought that didn’t have to do with the heat between his legs but then hakyeon was setting him down and undressing him and hongbin remembered how painfully hard he’d been for so long. sitting in hakyeon’s lap with his bare skin and feeling how hard he was in his sweatpants made him pause because wow that was just a lot to process physically and mentally and emotionally and spiritually and every other way something could be processed.

“hongbin? are you okay?” hakyeon asked, making him look into his eyes gently.

“yeah you’re just...gods...”

“what is it baby?”

three times.

“i’m thinking about you fucking me now.” hongbin confessed, a bead of sweat running down his temple. taking the hoodie off would help but he wasn’t ready to be completely naked in front of hakyeon yet, plus he was just going to get him riled up again once he gave him what he asked for anyways. and hongbin wasn’t even thinking about taking it off in the first place because hakyeon’s cock was god knows how big and pressed right against his ass, right where he wanted it, and he really couldn’t spare any brain cells at that point. “how do you have so much self-control?”

“the idea of making you feel uncomfortable or unsafe is more than enough for me to control myself. you’re very tempting but i won’t go beyond what you want, i never will. if you say stop i will stop.” hakyeon said it so simply, like it was common sense and always had been. hongbin leaned back against his chest and rolled his hips once, eyes rolling at how satisfying it felt.

“have you ever been fucked before, hongbin?”

“not by another person, no.” hongbin hummed, watching hakyeon’s dominant hand rub over his thigh soothingly. hakyeon could tell he was nervous, even if it was only a little.

“have you ever let anyone touch your cock? or your ass?”

_“no.”_ and it was nothing more than a whisper. hongbin placed his legs on either side of hakyeon’s and bit his swollen lips as he was essentially spread apart. he’d never been with another person in any type of way and to be with hakyeon so intimately, to have his hand slowly inching closer to where he needed it the most, to have his cock throbbing against his ass, to have him asking such lewd questions on top of everything else they’d done was so much at once. there were so many firsts for hongbin and hakyeon was woven into so many of them.

“am i your first?”

“you are so many of my firsts...yes...” hongbin breathed, squeezing hakyeon’s hand tightly once he intertwined their fingers. it was coming, anticipation making his heart race faster and faster.

“can i touch you?”

“yes, please.”

one moment hongbin could breathe and the next he couldn’t, the feeling of hakyeon’s fingers wrapping around his cock making him gasp and cry out so desperately that his throat ached once he finally fell silent. his entire body was trembling like a leaf in a storm and if hakyeon had moved his hand even the slightest bit, they both knew it would have been over before it even started. it was so silent in hongbin’s head he was almost frightened, the noise that typically accompanied his thoughts decidedly mute for a change.

“breathe, hongbin.” hakyeon spoke calmly into his ear, not harsh but direct so that hongbin knew it wasn’t a request. one shaky inhale was the best the younger could do, knuckles pale from how hard he was gripping his best friend’s hand.

“good. now let it out, slowly.” and hongbin did, blinking tears from his eyes as he stared at the ceiling and slowly returned to his body because he’d been dragged away from it at some point.

“in.” hongbin breathed in, a little less shaky than the first time.

“out.” the second exhale was rushed but hongbin was comfortably back inside himself again, which meant he was able to breathe on his own so that was fine.

“gods...”

“are you okay?”

“i’m okay don’t move yet please...ohmygod...did i pass out?”

“no but you got quiet after you yelled.”

“i yelled?”

“after i touched you, yes, for a while.”

“gods...” hongbin repeated and hakyeon chuckled, making the younger smile and nuzzle into his neck. his hand was so warm on his cock and hongbin could probably reach his high just from hakyeon’s words but that wasn’t what he wanted. hongbin wanted to calm down so he could enjoy the moment for at least a short period before he fell apart in his best friend’s lap. he wanted to fuck hakyeon’s fist, spill all over his hand, and then clean it up with his tongue. that’s what hongbin wanted. hakyeon waited like the angel he was until hongbin kissed his cheek, shifting slightly in his lap to get more comfortable.

“i’m ready.”

hakyeon moved his hand up and down slowly, making hongbin whine into his neck. his eyes were squeezed shut, chest quivering with his own breath as his toes curled once more. hakyeon repeated the motion and hongbin followed it, hips involuntarily chasing the warmth of his palm. the rhythm was slow and hakyeon didn’t change it unless hongbin told him to do so. hongbin felt so loved and cared for that he couldn’t stop the tears from spilling over onto his cheeks from overstimulation and emotion and hakyeon’s soft cooing only made the scenario more ideal because he was still so unsure of himself and what they were doing that he needed to be reassured to stay balanced. and somehow hakyeon knew that, just like he knew everything else.

“hyung...”

“you’re doing such a good job baby, you sound so pretty for me. how are you feeling? hm?”

four times.

“perfect...fuck you’re so warm and perfect and everything is so much...it’s so much...” hongbin sobbed softly. his free hand drifted away from the side of hakyeon’s neck and traveled down his front, slowly pulling his hoodie up so he could see. hongbin almost came just from the view of how wet he was, thighs glistening in the sunlight filtering through the living room window. the contrast between his angry looking cock and hakyeon’s soft hand did nothing to help his case, head lolling back when hakyeon swept his thumb over his tip.

“ohmygod...i can’t...fuck this i-i can’t i wanted to wait but this is so much i can’t...please...”

“such a needy baby.” hakyeon practically growled, the possession in his tone making hongbin start fucking his fist in earnest. distantly he noted the fifth time hakyeon used the affectionate title, the wet squelching of his cock filling the room. it was different, chasing his high, because hongbin was always calm, was always in control when he got off on his own. he certainly wasn’t in control anymore and tranquility was a distant memory. hakyeon was like a roller coaster and hongbin was so properly overwhelmed he didn’t know how he hadn’t just burst into flames yet because that’s how fast his heart was racing, how hot his skin was, how badly he wanted to cum. that’s how much he was feeling, had been feeling, ever since hakyeon caught him getting off to the thought of him. “you’re gonna make such a big mess. you’ve been holding it for so long it probably feels like you’re gonna burst, doesn’t it?”

“yes yes yes gods i’m gonna-fuck i’m close please please....” 

“please what baby?”

six.

“tell me i can, i-i need you to say it’s okay...” hongbin gasped as hakyeon’s lips brushed over his neck, tongue following to suck soft marks into his skin. he almost let himself go because he really couldn’t take much more but something was missing, hakyeon’s approval was missing and he wouldn’t feel comfortable cumming without it. so hongbin held it and waited, tears streaming down his cheeks like waterfalls and the tip of his cock raging a very angry red as he continued thrusting upwards with reckless abandon.

“hakyeon...please....” hongbin yanked at his best friend’s hair as he bit his neck, thighs trying but unable to snap shut as he let out a frustrated moan. at that point hakyeon would either permit him or he would just go over the edge without it and feel disoriented afterward but one way or another pressure was building in his tummy and hongbin knew he wouldn’t be able to stop it the next time it dragged him under. “just wanna cum...wanna cum for you...please...”

“aw baby, you wanna cum for me?”

seven.

“i w-wanna cum for you...” hongbin slurred, expression properly fucked out. hakyeon kissed his cheek and gave him a nice, firm squeeze before thrusting up roughly against hongbin’s ass just to hear him whine again.

“you’re mine now, do you understand?”

all hongbin could do was nod, heart clenching in his chest at the implication those words held. he had so many questions, so much to say, but his high was cresting and the tingly feeling in his tummy was spreading throughout his body and he knew it was about to happen but it still caught him off guard when hakyeon pulled the trigger again.

“now be a good baby and cum for me.”

hakyeon had called hongbin baby so many times leading up to that moment but that one, the eighth time, undoubtedly took the cake. his cock twitched and he whined into hakyeon’s mouth as he came hard, back arching as he broke their kiss so he could moan sweetly and finally let himself go. it was like that one time he stuck the fork he was using into one of the sockets in his bedroom to see if it would actually shock him but the electricity was everywhere instead of just in his hand and he felt like he was both flying and falling as hakyeon pumped his exhausted cock and essentially milked him for all he was worth. hongbin’s ears were ringing again and he couldn’t get enough air into his lungs no matter how hard he tried but he felt so warm and good and satisfied he wasn’t worried about anything else. hakyeon was with him and he felt taken care of and that was truly all that mattered.

eventually, he grabbed hakyeon’s wrist with his free hand and mumbled a weak “stop..” into the heavy air of the room, their palms slick with sweat as they held each other tightly. hongbin felt lightheaded and a pleasant cloud had settled over his brain, making him giggle when hakyeon pressed soft kisses all over his cheeks and praised him endlessly.

“stop it stop it...you’re spoiling me...”

“don’t i always?”

“mhm...” hongbin hummed, sighing contentedly as their lips met again. for a moment it hurt because he remembered suddenly that they were just friends and he’d given so many pieces of himself to hakyeon and they weren’t even together and he didn’t even know if hakyeon had feelings for him but his best friend read his mind seconds after his thoughts came rushing back and whispered “i like you too, stop thinking so much...” against his lips before he got a chance to regret what happened and it made him smile so hard his cheeks hurt.

“that’s not normal.”

“what’s not?”

“the way you just know what i’m thinking.”

“it’s not my fault you’re so easy to read.” hakyeon shrugged, savoring the cute little wrinkle in hongbin’s brow as he processed his words.

“i’m not easy to read.” hongbin grumbled, bottom lip poked out as he gently pulled hakyeon’s hand off of his cock and brought it towards his mouth.

“you pout when you lie-“ hakyeon started, stopping abruptly and letting out a low groan when hongbin sucked two of his fingers between his lips. he kept going like that until his hand was clean, the salty taste of his own cum lingering in his mouth after he swallowed.

“it tastes good.” hongbin stated simply, smiling at his best friend’s dazed expression.

“you’re a piece of work.” hakyeon said breathlessly, making hongbin’s heart do another little dance in his chest.

“so is your big dick which is still digging into my ass. you didn’t cum yet?”

hakyeon shook his head, seemingly unbothered but he’d been hard just as long as hongbin and the younger knew he was probably at the end of his patience as well as his comfort. hongbin squeezed hakyeon’s hand before letting go gently and shifting so he was on his knees between his legs. he somehow looked even cuter like that because his hoodie was swallowing him whole.

“you have to help me with this.” hongbin said as he tugged hakyeon’s sweatpants and underwear down his legs, gulping audibly when he saw with his own two eyes how big he was. big didn’t even feel like the proper word. hongbin didn’t think words could ever adequately describe how long and thick hakyeon’s cock was.

“you won’t have to do much baby, i won’t last long.” hakyeon reassured, pushing hongbin’s hair out of his eyes gently as he scooted closer. hongbin’s small fingers carefully traced the veins along the underside of his cock and hakyeon smiled softly. “don’t be nervous.”

“okay, guide me through it.”

“i will, do you want to use your hand?”

“no, i want to make you cum with my mouth.” hongbin said shyly, face catching flame once again at his lustful words. hakyeon ran his fingers through the curls at the base of the younger’s neck with one hand and guided the head of his cock to his soft lips with the other.

“is it okay if i cum inside your mouth?”

“yeah...” hongbin mumbled, blinking up at hakyeon as he gave a tentative lick. his best friend didn’t rush him or make him do anything but he did gasp when hongbin wrapped both of his hands around the base and sucked the tip into his mouth lazily. hongbin didn’t really know what he was doing but he’d watched enough porn to have a general idea of what hakyeon might like, so he swirled his tongue around him and sucked before bobbing his head experimentally.

“watch your teeth...fuck you’re so warm baby...” hakyeon moaned, distantly reminding hongbin that he’d called him baby ten times which made him moan directly around the heat in his mouth and had hakyeon suddenly guiding the movement of his head until he came on hongbin’s tongue a few moments later. it was a lot to say the least but hongbin swallowed everything before pulling off and whining into hakyeon’s mouth as he kissed him hard. if the scenario played out the way hongbin hoped it would they would end up being one of those annoying couples that always kissed, especially at the most obnoxious moments. he’d always loathed seeing it when he was out in public or even in films, but he understood because kissing hakyeon just seemed like the right thing to do all the time. hongbin did not like romance but he was a hopeless romantic. the thought made his nose wrinkle when hakyeon finally pulled away from his lips.

“you’re outstanding...”

“i gave you what i wouldn’t even consider half of a blowjob, shut up...”

“still outstanding...”

“you’re an idiot, hyung.” hongbin cooed as he pushed hakyeon’s pants and underwear back up his long legs before crawling into his lap. he felt relaxed and he was satisfied with the fact that he made hakyeon fall apart so easily. hongbin liked taking pride in the little things.

“your idiot...”

“a fool...”

“your fool...”

“mine?” hongbin questioned, resting their foreheads together as hakyeon hugged him close. his heart was racing and dancing, the weight of that one word hanging like storm clouds above both their heads. hakyeon did say he liked hongbin, but he was still taking a risk by asking such a vague question in the immediate aftermath like that. hence, the hopeless romantic agenda. hongbin sort of felt like he was the main character in a movie.

“if you’ll have me, yes. did you think i wasn’t going to ask?”

“well technically i asked you more so to get to the heart of what you meant and express what i was thinking not exactly to ask you out and you never asked me anything-“

“hongbin.”

“yeah?”

“i’ve had feelings for you since the day i met you.”

“me too.”

“then let’s not tiptoe around this. i want us to be together and if you want the same then we will be. it’s that simple.”

hongbin hid his face in hakyeon’s neck and huffed as his best friend wrapped a blanket around his shoulders because of course he somehow knew he was cold, just like he knew everything else. so much had happened and things would never, ever go back to the way they were before. there would be a lot of changes but hakyeon would hold hongbin’s hand throughout all of them, just like he had so many times before.

“our relationship is not going to turn out like those stupid movies, this is not a romantic comedy...”

“you’re going to have to accept the fact that you’re a hopeless romantic someday, baby, because i’m going to spoil you so much it’s going to drive you mad. plus you’re pretty damn funny and i only value dad jokes so yes, this is a very odd romantic comedy.”

“i hate it here!” hongbin whined, stealing another kiss from his partner’s lips because he could. “call me baby again.”

“baby.”

“again.”

“baby..” hakyeon hummed, large hands cupping hongbin’s warm cheeks.

“again.”

“baby,” hongbin covered hakyeon’s hands with his significantly smaller ones, eyes filled with stars as he smiled softly. he’d noted fourteen times and was certain he’d be in the hundreds when dusk eventually fell, especially since hakyeon was aware he fancied the title. only hopeless romantics that fell in love so hard and fast it resembled whiplash paid attention to details that small. “you’re mine.”

“i’m yours, and you’re mine.” hongbin whispered, sealing it with a kiss so soft it felt as if someone had brushed a feather across hakyeon’s lips.


	5. simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the game is simple: hongbin has to guess what hakyeon is feeding him.

“hongbin.”

“hm?”

“open.”

hongbin parts his lips, closing them around the silver spoon in hakyeon’s hand before sucking softly. flavor explodes on his tongue, garlic and ginger blending together to create what hongbin can only describe as a  _ pow _or a  _ zing_ _,_ then he bites into a carrot and it makes him release the most satisfactory sound because he really lovescarrots, the rice is the perfect temperature and apparently hakyeon topped it all off with kimchi but only a small piece. hongbin knows it is there because of the way it lightly burns his tongue. hakyeon’s kimchi is the hottest thing hongbin has ever eaten in his life and he has eaten hot peppers before. he has gotten burns from eating hot peppers before. hakyeon’s kimchi is hotter than that, hot like fire.

hakyeon moves his hand up and down, pumping hongbin’s cock languidly as the younger inhales sharply. he is sitting on top of the counter, bare ass flush with the expensive marble they recently had installed, toned legs dangling over the edge, hands quivering against the tops of his thighs, eyes closed. they have been at this for hours, hongbin’s shorts and underwear lying in a pile on the floor beneath his feet.

the game is simple: hongbin has to guess what hakyeon is feeding him. the only rule is that he has to stay still. if hongbin guesses wrong, which he rarely does because he is  _ such  _ a good boy and very good at using his tongue, hakyeon gives him a little pinch on the cheek. that is all because the game is simple and there is only one rule. the game is not about testing his patience or obedience like many of the others they play. hakyeon only desires to feed his pretty baby and make him feel good.

hongbin is being well-fed and he feels very,  _ very _good.

“go on.”

“curry with a small piece of kimchi on top.”

“how small?”

“barely any, only enough for me to taste.”

hongbin hums softly when hakyeon kisses him, gasping into his mouth when their tongues brush together and his cock is squeezed gently. he suddenly feels a familiar longing in his chest, an urge to eliminate all space between them, and hakyeon picks up on it so fast it makes hongbin shiver.

“you can move.”

hakyeon chuckles when hongbin practically drags him forward, those small hands making a nice mess of his hair, legs wrapping a little too tightly around his waist, breath being stolen from his lungs at how feverish their kiss has become. hongbin  _ needs  _ and hakyeon is more than willing to give him everything and then some.

“daddy...”

“what was that? speak up.”

“i-i need...need to...i...”

“tell daddy what you need, baby.”

“oh gods please-“ hongbin starts, letting out a long whine mid-sentence as hakyeon’s hand starts moving faster. he has been close for the longest time, hanging over the edge but never quite falling because hakyeon would always pause and go back to the stove so he had time to calm down. the game would have been boring if they rushed through it but they took it slow and now hongbin did not want time to calm down anymore. he wants to cum.

“f-fingers i need to cum on your fingers please please pleaseplease...” it comes out in a rush, hongbin’s nails digging into hakyeon’s shoulders as he thrusts up into his fist. “please daddy i behaved i did well please give me what i need..pretty please..”

hakyeon smiles softly, pressing a feather-light kiss to hongbin’s temple.

“because you behaved and did so well for me i will give you what you need. lay on your back, thighs up against your chest.”

hongbin lets his head fall back against the counter at the first finger, he pulls his thighs further apart at the second, he cries out at the third and when his eyes snap open hakyeon finally presses on that special little spot that makes his eyes roll into the back of his head.

“fuck...” hongbin whispers, tears blurring his vision as his eyes adjust to the lights of their kitchen. his back is aching from the surface he is lying on but he barely notices, the feeling of hakyeon taking him apart with nothing but his long fingers so overwhelming and perfect that hongbin wants to scream until his voice disappears. “c-close...”

“open.”

hongbin does as he is told and he reaches his peak with the taste of his boyfriend’s cooking on his tongue and his heart in his throat as hakyeon talks him through it. warm, safe, comforted. when hongbin eventually comes down he takes a deep breath, nose turning up at the knot forming in his left shoulder.

“you did so well baby,” hakyeon coos, brushing hongbin’s dark hair out of his eyes before cupping a warm cheek. “wanna clean up so you can nap?”

“i need something else first.”

and hakyeon indulges him because he is always willing to give hongbin everything he needs and then some.


	6. sudden desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hongbin, essentially, throws a temper tantrum.

“i mean, it’s just strange. doesn’t he usually call you the second he’s officially on leave?” wonshik’s voice crackled over the line.

“yeah but i guess it’s not a huge deal, you know, i only haven’t heard from him in two months. no biggie.” hongbin’s tone feigns disinterest but he‘s gripping his phone so hard his knuckles are white and he’s praying wonshik doesn’t hear the sound of his sneaker tapping rapidly against the floor.

there is a photo, only one, that started going around about an hour ago. hakyeon with a friend in town, a black mask covering his face. taekwoon sent it to hongbin with a question mark, not understanding why they weren’t together because they were always together when hakyeon was on leave. then wonshik called to see what was going on because he got the photo from jaehwan who had gotten it from sanghyuk.

hongbin was the last to find out his boyfriend was back in town, even their fans knew before he did.

“hongbin...it’s okay to be upset about this.”

“why would i be upset, wonshik? there’s no issue. my boyfriend of five years doesn’t think he needs to tell me he’s back in town, probably for just the weekend, when he’s in the middle of his service period. he’s hanging out with other people, running the streets at ungodly hours, refusing to acknowledge his promise that he would always call when he’s home even if he can’t come by. why would i be upset?”

**********

“i fucking _hate_ you,” hongbin growls, dragging his nails down hakyeon’s sweaty back as hard as he can. “you’re a piece of shit, an asshole, a major douchebag.”

“you hate me but you love how i fuck you, don’t you? hm? that’s why you spread your legs for me the second i walked in the door, your ass is all you have to show for yourself. you’re a slut, hongbin. you can curse at me all you want but we both know you’re enjoying this.”

hongbin shoves at hakyeon’s chest roughly, whining pathetically when his arms are pinned to the mattress. the color of his cheeks resembles cherries and he‘s breathing roughly, both from how hard hakyeon is fucking him and how angry he feels. his heart is racing.

“bitch.” hakyeon says, and hongbin looks like he’s about to start producing steam from his ears. two seconds later he spits in his boyfriend’s face.

“drop. dead.” hongbin responds. suddenly hakyeon’s hands are gone and he’s slipping out of him, then hongbin is on his front and before he gets the chance to struggle hakyeon is pinning him down and pushing inside of him again.

“you really are pissed, huh? you’re gonna regret spitting at me sweetheart.”

“m-make me,” hongbin stutters, crying out and when a hand comes down on his ass. he parts his lips to speak again but hakyeon starts pistoning his hips forward like his life depends on it and all hongbin can do is lay there and take it as he makes frustrated sounds and arches his back. he can hardly breathe with hakyeon pinning him down with his full body weight and he certainly can’t move.

“done already? oh come on, i know there’s more you want to say. you always love to talk so much, don’t hold back now.” hakyeon teases, strain evident in his voice. hongbin’s bed is hitting the wall hard enough that it can probably be heard from outside and distantly the younger wonders if his neighbors are awake.

“fuck you, j-just shut the hell up already! you’ve done enough to make me mad for one night!” hongbin snaps, looking over his shoulder with so much hostility it makes goosebumps rise on the back of hakyeon’s neck. another smack to his ass has him moaning and rutting down against the sheets, trying to get some friction for his neglected cock. “i hate you...i hate you i hate you i-AH! hate you!”

“speak up slut, i can’t hear you.”

“I HATE YOU!” hongbin properly screams, squeezing his eyes shut when hakyeon’s hands find his hips and he somehow fucks into him harder and faster. he doesn’t fight anymore, it feels too good to fight. but he does scream and curse and yell the way he wanted to when he saw that stupid picture. “YOU MAKE ME SO FUCKINGUPSET! DUMBASS!”

“YEAH?”

“YES! I’M SO MADATYOUFUCK!” hongbin pulls roughly at his own hair, fingers trembling as he whines. both of their bodies are dripping with sweat, muscles strained from pushing and pulling. hongbin gasps and chokes on his own spit as he suddenly goes crashing into his orgasm, a strained scream clawing out of his chest as his body vibrates with the force of it.

“yeonie yeonie YEONIE! FUCK!”

“good boy, let it out, let go of everything.” hakyeon coos breathlessly. “daddy’s little slut is doing so well for me.”

hongbin feels like someone has shoved his head underwater. so many sensations are dragging him down and hakyeon’s voice sounds muffled and he swears he’s seeing stars as he ruins his clean sheets. he goes limp underneath his boyfriend once it’s over, wheezing slightly as his muscles twitch. absolutely spent.

“bin-“

“use me to finish imfine....” hongbin whispers, voice hoarse. “make a mess inside of me daddy...please...”

and hakyeon does, holding hongbin with care for the first time since they started and shallowly thrusting into him as he moans and paints his insides white. hongbin keeps his eyes closed, breath unconsciously synchronizing with hakyeon’s as they lay together.

“that picture was leaked, you know. it wasn’t supposed to get out.”

hongbin feels a distant pang of annoyance at that, having experienced the same situation more times than he could care to count. he lets himself nuzzle into hakyeon’s neck and sighs softly.

“i’m sorry i got upset...”

“that’s not why i told you about it, sweetheart. i just wanted you to know how it got out. the reason i didn’t call was that i wanted to surprise you but clearly that didn’t blow over well. you don’t owe me an apology, i owe you one for getting you all worked up even though it was an accident. i’m sorry.”

hongbin smiles tiredly, humming as hakyeon rubs his back in small circular motions. they were okay.

“i forgive you.” hongbin says, shifting so he can look into hakyeon’s eyes. they always sparkle so beautifully. even now, with how exhausted he is, looking into his boyfriend’s soft eyes makes hongbin’s heart dance.

“i missed you so much, sorry it’s been two months...” hakyeon kisses hongbin gently, holding him closer to his chest.

“i missed you too yeonie, it’s not your fault. i’ll have to go at some point or another.” hongbin mumbles, playing in hakyeon’s hair. he likes the short style on him, likes the way it brings more attention to the details of his gorgeous face. “you’ll be home in the fall.”

“i’ll be home in the fall.” hakyeon confirms.


	7. sweater weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inside this place is warm, outside it starts to pour.

hongbin’s feet pad against the soft wood on the stairs as he descends into the heart of his and hakyeon’s two-story home. the sound is barely audible over the light rainfall outside. he just woke from another nap.

balance still slightly off, face freshly washed, another one of hakyeon’s oversized sweaters protecting him from the draft in the hallway and the lingering scent of him trying to lure hongbin back to sleep, he searches for his lover. his best friend. his partner. his hakyeon.

saturday is hongbin’s favorite day. typically it rains, hakyeon works from home or god permitting doesn’t have any extra paperwork to file over the weekend and hongbin naps to his hearts content. he paints if he really feels up to it, and hakyeon sketches him once or twice during the day. they relax and spend genuine time together, and nothing in the world makes hongbin happier.

“hi sunshine,” hongbin hums after wandering into the kitchen, petting one of their kittens gently. their fur is grey, big round eyes blinking slowly at hongbin as they nuzzle into his hands. “do you know where daddy is? hm?”

sunshine lets out a long meow which hongbin takes as a _no_ and he fills their water bowl before leaving the kitchen.

“yeonie~” hongbin calls softly, voice carrying as he pokes his head into various rooms.

“hongbin~” hakyeon sings in response, a smile tugging at hongbin’s lips as he closes the door leading down to their basement. hakyeon sounds like he’s on the west side of their home so hongbin goes to the living room, pausing for a moment to stretch his arms above his head. distantly he can smell cinnamon and he wonders if hakyeon made a fresh batch of tea while he was napping.

“yeonie~” hongbin calls again, thinking of all the times he and hakyeon have danced in the center of this room. his fingers tingle as he brushes a hand over the back of their couch, countless memories of laying in hakyeon’s lap while they watched movies until sunrise filling his mind. hongbin shivers as he travels back upstairs.

“hongbin~” hakyeon sings again, voice sounding closer than before. hongbin turns left and hums softly as he walks, letting the sleeves of hakyeon’s sweater cover his small hands, soft light flooding the hallway from one of their guest bedrooms.

“are you in the attic again?” hongbin yawns softly, pushing the door to the room open. the little set of stairs leading up to their attic from the ceiling is down, a few boxes stacked next to it. hongbin startles slightly when hakyeon suddenly pokes his head through the opening, grinning softly as he looks at the younger upside down.

“i don’t know? am i?” hakyeon teases, disappearing a few moments later. “come up here and see for yourself!”

“you’re so childish.” hongbin smiles and shakes his head, running his fingers through his hair as he enters the space.

when they first moved into this house they couldn’t even get to the attic without setting a ladder, and it was so dirty and dusty that hongbin downright refused to even be in the spare bedroom below it until there was a lockable hatch covering the hole in the ceiling. he wouldn’t even walk down the left side of the hallway unless the door to the room was shut. hakyeon teased him about it for months, which hongbin hated, and then completely refurbished the space just to surprise him, which hongbin loved.

“says the one wearing paw patrol pajama pants and _my_ favorite oversized sweater.” hakyeon scoffs, pushing his glasses closer to his face with his pinky.

“you got me these pants and anything you own is subject to be worn by me, we’ve been through this.” hongbin hums, sitting behind hakyeon on the floor and wrapping his arms and legs around him. “share.”

“share what?” hakyeon asks softly.

“i know you made tea i could smell it from the living room.” hongbin rests his head on hakyeon’s shoulder and takes in the sketch he’s working on. judging by the darker lines, hakyeon has been working for a while. the sketch is of their other two kittens, rose and hyacinth, resting together on top of the pillows lining the bench in front of the large window across from where hongbin and hakyeon are currently sitting. hongbin gasps and looks up, his heart aching at the sight of them sleeping soundly.

“it took you long enough,” hakyeon pulls one of hongbin’s hands from around his waist and gives him his thermos, reaching for a different pencil. “they’ve been sleeping like that for hours.”

“why didn’t you tell me?” hongbin asks after taking a long sip, nuzzling into hakyeon as cinnamon and raspberry warm his insides.

“you were sleeping, i didn’t want to wake you. i drew you before i came back up here, it’s over there on the desk.”

hongbin swings his feet as he sits on the desk across the room, holding hakyeon’s sketch between his small fingers. to him it’s perfect, everything hakyeon makes is, and he loves the amount of detail in the drawing. hongbin pursues his lips when he sees the extra detail of the silver band on his thumb, playing with it absentmindedly as he walks back over to hakyeon.

“you drew my ring.” hongbin wiggles between hakyeon and his sketch, hugging him properly and hiding his face in his long neck. he smells like rain and cinnamon and sunflowers and honeybees and earth. he smells like outside, always does.

“i did, is that okay?” hakyeon asks, rubbing hongbin’s back with one hand as he continues to draw with the other. “i know you usually only wear it when you’re awake but i noticed you fell asleep with it on.”

the ring in question was the first gift hakyeon had ever gotten hongbin. hakyeon owned the same one and he noticed how often the younger liked playing with it when they held hands, so he got him his own. to this day hongbin absolutely adores the little piece of silver, he just doesn’t wear it to sleep. the fact that hakyeon even noticed that he did is surprising.

“yeah that’s fine...” hongbin closes his eyes, listening to the sound of the rain and hakyeon’s heartbeat. “i think i want to wear it all the time.“

“will wearing it all the time make you happy?”

“mhm.”

“then i support your decision.”

hongbin isn’t tired enough to sleep so he simply relaxes in hakyeon’s arms, purring softly whenever he gently scratches the back of his neck with his nails which makes hakyeon smile in return.

“are you finished yet?” hongbin mumbles two hours later.

“i just signed it, you really do have eyes in the back of your head.” hakyeon moves his glasses to his hair and cleans up, keeping one arm wrapped around hongbin. “still cold?”

“how do you know i’m cold?”

“you shiver every few minutes, it’s hard not to notice when you’re sitting right on top of me.”

“you like when i sit on top of you.” hongbin grumbles cutely.

“i never said i didn’t.” hakyeon stands and puts a few things out of reach of their children before carefully walking down the little steps, wrapping both arms around hongbin as he carries him to their room.

**********

hongbin opens his eyes when hakyeon turns off the water, staring amusedly at his partner as he hovers above him.

“are you gonna get in or are you just gonna watch me?” hongbin asks, head leaning back against the edge of the tub.

“i’m not sure, both options sound quite entertaining.” hakyeon moves closer, obviously eyeing hongbin’s lips before meeting his eyes again.

“you’re being a tease.” hongbin whispers, blushing softly.

“and you’re enjoying it.” hakyeon responds.

hakyeon almost kisses hongbin, almost, but he pulls away when the younger closes his eyes and grins mischievously.

_“why?”_ hongbin whines.

“i forgot the candles.”

“you’re so mean! the one day i’m nice to you and not being bratty you want to act like a total douchebag! this is absolute bullshit-no get the ones that smell like roses they’re on the top shelf.”

“the pink ones?” hakyeon asks.

“the red ones, yeonie.”

“got them!”

hongbin pouts softly but let’s hakyeon pull him into his lap once he finally sits across from him, keeping his arms crossed like an angry child would.

“is the water hot enough?” hakyeon asks, trying not to smile and failing miserably.

“it’s fine.” hongbin says, looking anywhere except at hakyeon.

“baby how long are you going to be upset?”

“until you apologize for being an ass.”

“can you look at me please?”

hongbin shakes his head, knowing if he looks into hakyeon’s eyes that he’s going to give in because he always gives in. between hakyeon’s soothing voice and his kind eyes hongbin has never been able to stay mad at him, even when they’re just playing like this he cant pretend to be upset.

“baby~”

“nuh-uh.”

“you’re gonna look.”

“like hell i will.”

“don’t make me use my special power.”

“i’m! not! looking!”

hakyeon reaches up and scratches hongbin behind his left ear, humming softly when hongbin meets his eyes before looking away quickly. he does it a little harder and hongbin tries to push his hand away, biting his lip to try and hold back his smile.

“t-that tickles, stop it.”

“not until you look at me.”

“hakyeon.”

“hongbin.”

hongbin sighs in frustration and gives in, winding his arms around hakyeon’s neck as their eyes meet. hakyeon is giving him his undivided attention and looking at him like he’s seeing for the first time and hongbin can physically feel the color rushing into his face.

“your hair is getting long again.” hakyeon states from inside their closet, hongbin pulling his hair into a messy bun before falling dramatically into their bed. he feels considerably warmer now.

“should i cut it?” hongbin asks, playing with the frayed sleeves of yet another one of hakyeon’s sweaters.

“do you want to cut it?”

“why do you always answer my question with a question? that’s extremely counterproductive!” hongbin watches hyacinth enter their room and leap on top of their dresser, walking in two small circles before settling down on the large piece of furniture like they own the place. “our youngest is being a drama queen again.”

“i just want you to do whatever makes you happy, that’s why i ask questions. is rose with them?”

“they are not.”

“they must have fought again.” hakyeon turns the light in their closet off and shuts the door, sitting next to hongbin on their bed. “come here, sit up.”

hongbin sits up and crosses his legs beneath him, watching hakyeon curiously. he smiles when hakyeon holds his hands through the holes of his sweater, scooting a bit closer.

“still cold?” hakyeon asks in a soft voice, intertwining their fingers.

hongbin shakes his head, squeezing hakyeon’s hands. “i’m warm now.”

“good.”

“i like wearing your sweaters, that’s why i take them a lot. they smell like you.”

“you only take them because they’re mine.”

“exactly.” hongbin says, making hakyeon laugh in the way that only he can. a soft sound that warms the heart of everyone in the room and makes hakyeon’s eyes turn into the most beautiful crescent moons hongbin has ever seen. hongbin loves that sound more than anything else in the world. “have i told you i love you today?”

“mhm,” hakyeon hums, hands settling on hongbin’s waist as he sits in his lap and kisses him softly. “sixteen times.”

“i wanna make it seventeen.” hongbin sighs happily, fingers tangling in hakyeon’s hair.

“do whatever makes you happy, baby.”

and hongbin does exactly that.


	8. sensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hongbin pulls a prank, hakyeon doesn't find it amusing.

at first, hongbin thought it was a joke.

hakyeon had sent him a quick & very short text message, the type that indicated he didn’t exactly have permission to be on his phone but was so over the moon he probably couldn’t sleep, and hongbin thought he was fooling around. it might have been that he was half asleep when he read the text,  **_bin! i got appointed as squad commander of the practical 1st division! i’m also a sergeant! love you! <3_ ** , or the fact that hakyeon didn’t follow up with a call the way he always did, but hongbin didn’t take him seriously.

when hakyeon brought it up again during one of their outings, the younger in the middle of looking through the photos he took of his hyung in mom jeans and a mustard yellow sweatshirt, hongbin felt the urge to ask. he opened his mouth and then it started pouring and they were too soaked by the time they got back to his apartment for him to care anymore.

”are you really a sergeant or was that a joke?” hongbin finally asks after five failed attempts, walking next to hakyeon after taking photos of him to upload to instagram later. he distantly wonders what their fans would think if they knew he was almost always the one behind the camera but he pushes the thought away. he wants an answer.

“i’m really a sergeant, i was never joking hongbin-ah.” hakyeon speaks softly, bumping shoulders with the younger as two small children sprint by and a flustered parent chases after them. “why would i pull your leg over something like that?”

“i don’t fucking know i just haven’t been able to follow up about it so i thought you were kidding.”

“i’m afraid not, i‘m very cereal.” hakyeon links their pinkies together, making hongbin blush softly. they are way past the lovesick teenagers stage of their relationship but the small display of affection still makes his heart soar. the honeymoon phase is permanent for them as far as hongbin is concerned. “aren’t you going to congratulate me on my achievements?”

“congratulations, sergeant.” hongbin grins mischievously, a marvelous plan formulating in his mind.

**********

it starts with changing his contact title, little jokes here and there, using the term excessively in their group chat with the other members, and pretty soon hongbin is pulling the card at dinner with hakyeon’s siblings just to get on his nerves and downright refusing to use his actual name.

“hongbin.”

“yes, sergeant?”

hakyeon sighs for what seems like the hundredth time and hongbin can’t help but laugh because he has been putting him through a lot. his leave is short, hongbin has to make the best of it while he still can.

“can you use my name? please? this is getting ridiculous.”

“i’m afraid i can’t do that, sergeant, it’s against the special code.”

“what special code?”

“the sergeant code! all sergeants must be addressed as sergeant instead of their actual names.” hongbin says, pursing his lips as he holds in his laughter. “can’t break the code! sorry!”

hakyeon sees that there’s no reasoning with hongbin and drops it, remaining in a sour mood the entire evening. hongbin gets a hold of hakyeon’s phone that night and changes his name on every social media platform he owns and that is the last straw.

“HONGBIN!” hakyeon roars, hongbin’s heart jumping into his throat at the sound because they’ve known each other for eight years and he has  _ never _ heard his hyung raise his voice like this.

“w-what?” hongbin asks, looking up from his switch when hakyeon storms into the living room. “why are you so loud? it’s seven in the morning.”

hongbin curls in on himself as hakyeon hovers above him, hands on either side of his head on the couch. he has that look in his eye, the one he gets when he’s pissed which is rarely, and it makes hongbin shiver. the silence is killing him but even hongbin knows better than to try and lighten the mood.

“what. did. you. do?” hakyeon asks, accentuating each word as he grips the couch cushions. hongbin opens his mouth but before he can even think about making a sound hakyeon interrupts him, “do not play dumb with me.”

hongbin pinches his lips together and releases a shaky breath. this is not how he anticipated their morning would turn out. he doesn’t even know how to deal with this because hakyeon does not get this upset. he’s caring and understanding and sometimes he gets frustrated or angry, he’s only human after all, but this is borderline rage and hongbin has no fucking idea how to deal with it.

“i changed your account titles.” hongbin eventually speaks, voice small. he holds his breath as hakyeon pushes the hood of his jacket off of his head and swallows audibly when his hyung grabs his chin.

“did you think i would find that amusing?”

“no.”

“so why did you do it?”

“because i found it amusing.”

hongbin gasps, dropping his switch on the couch as he’s pulled up and dragged by his hair. it  _ hurts _ . hongbin is all for getting his hair pulled but even when they’re having a moment hakyeon doesn’t pull this hard. tears sting his eyes and hakyeon releases him once they enter his bedroom, small fingers rubbing at his tender scalp.

“do you think that every time you find something funny everyone else will too?” hakyeon asks, the two inches he has over hongbin making the younger feel significantly smaller than he usually does. “look at me when i’m talking to you.”

“no, stop being such an ass. you can just change them back.” hongbin says, his temper starting to get the best of him. his head hurts and his patience with hakyeon’s little tantrum has run dry. “leave me the fuck alone.”

hongbin moves to walk past hakyeon but his hyung closes and locks the door to his room and  _ that _ is just about enough of whatever this is.

“you’re being a real prick, sergeant. you can’t keep me locked in my own bedroom, this is my house.” hongbin states, trying to get past hakyeon again but to no avail.

“that’s your problem, you don’t listen.”

“excuse me?” hongbin asks incredulously, staring at hakyeon as if he’s just been slapped.

“i said, your problem is that you don’t listen. i’ve asked you multiple times before to stop calling me that and this,” hakyeon shoves his phone into the center of hongbin’s chest, screenshots of all the changes hongbin made clogging up his camera roll. “is evidence that you cannot follow simple instructions.”

“fuck you,” hongbin spits, tossing hakyeon’s phone on his bed without even looking at the photos. he doesn’t need to see them, he remembers what he did last night. “you spend a little time playing solider, get a few promotions and think you have the right to tell me how to behave.“

“you need to be disciplined.”

“do you even hear yourself?” hongbin laughs, cupping hakyeon’s cheeks for a moment before his hands are pushed away. “please don’t make me hurt your feelings, you’re pushing me to that point. if you get out of my way now and apologize for being a dick later i promise i’ll forgive you.”

hakyeon doesn’t budge. hongbin sighs softly before moving for the door handle again, making pissed little noises when hakyeon grabs him.

“you better let me go right fucking now or so help me  _ god _ i will break your nose!” hongbin yells, pushing and shoving and hitting and scratching and eventually biting which is how he ends up with his head shoved into his mattress and his hands pinned at his back. “hakyeon get the fuck off of me right now this isn’t funny anymore!”

“oh? it’s not funny anymore?” hakyeon asks amusedly, shifting his weight and making hongbin growl softly as he kicks the floor so rapidly it sounds like someone is running in the hallway. “i thought we were having a good laugh, what happened?”

“you’re such a dick-“

“oh  _ that’s _ what you want, i understand.”

hongbin barely has time to process hakyeon’s words before a knee is pushing his thighs apart and his hips are rolling into the dull pressure without his permission. he freezes, color rushing into his cheeks as hakyeon leans down.

“you planned to make me upset so i’d fuck some sense into you but you didn’t expect me to get so angry.” hakyeon’s lips brush over the shell of hongbin’s ear as he speaks, teeth catching and tugging at his earlobe. “don’t be shy now that you’ve gotten caught, tell the truth.”

hongbin stays silent, chest rising and falling evenly as he stares at his pillows. he cries out suddenly when hakyeon spanks him will his full strength and arches against him, cock throbbing as he ruts against his mattress a few times.

“are you trying to leave a bruise?!” he half yells, sighing in frustration when hakyeon pins his hips so he can’t get the friction he needs anymore.

“i’m the only one who lays hands on your pretty little ass, i can leave a bruise if i want. it belongs to me.” hakyeon says. hongbin hates how husky his voice is and how turned on he is by the sound of it and the words he’s speaking. “you’re mine.”

“whatever.” hongbin grumbles, closing his eyes. hakyeon moves his knee and hongbin closes his thighs, whimpering softly when his hyung sits on top of him and rolls his hips. there are four layers of fabric between hakyeon’s cock and hongbin’s ass but it’s thin and hongbin  _ feels _ how hard hakyeon is and suddenly the fight rushes out of him. “hyung, please.”

“you’re so easy, hongbin.” hakyeon smirks against his ear and sits up, pinning hongbin’s arms on either side of his head. “i need to take your pants off, are you going to behave yourself and let me? hm?”

“yes.” hongbin whispers.

“yes what?” hakyeon asks.

“yes sir.”

goosebumps fly over hongbin’s legs once his shorts and briefs are removed, breathless whines crossing his pretty lips as hakyeon thrusts between his cheeks sensually. there’s friction at his front and his back but it’s not enough and hongbin hates the fact that hakyeon is still fully dressed and taking his time but it’s likely intentional because of the stunt he pulled.

“you were right, sir.”

“speak up for me pretty baby.” hakyeon hums softly, spreading hongbin’s cheeks apart and thrusting harder.

“i-isaid you were right, sir.” hongbin moans, hands flying back to cover hakyeon’s as his cock twitches. they switch so the younger holds himself open, leaving hakyeon’s hands free to grip hongbin’s pretty little waist. “i knew you would get upset with me and i was hoping- _ ohhhhhhhhmygod _ -that you would teach me a lesson! i n-need discipline please give it to me, pretty please...”

“i’m proud of you for telling the truth, hongbin.” hakyeon pulls away slowly, rubbing hongbin’s thigh in slow circular motions so he knows he’s still behind him. “but getting fucked is a reward and you will have to earn it for misbehaving earlier. do you understand?”

“yes sir.” hongbin says, letting himself relax on the bed as hakyeon undresses behind him.

“sit up on your knees for me, good boy.” hakyeon coos, pulling hongbin’s jacket and t-shirt off before pressing a hand to the center of his back. “head down, keep your ass in the air. thighs closed.”

hongbin breathes deeply through his nose, nuzzling into his favorite pillow as hakyeon settles behind him on the bed.

_ “gods...” _ hongbin sighs as hakyeon slowly pushes his cock between his thighs, gripping the sheets between his fingers. hakyeon is so hot and so big and the feeling of lube smearing between his legs just makes hongbin want to get fucked even more. “sir how long...i-“

“that’s not how this goes hongbin, you don’t get to know how long you have to wait.“ hakyeon leans over hongbin’s back, putting two fingers up to the younger’s lips. “suck.”

hongbin immediately parts his lips and takes hakyeon’s fingers into his mouth. he hums softly, more than happy to have something to focus on. he doesn’t know how much time passes as he rolls his tongue over his hyung’s fingers and he doesn’t really care, too busy nipping and sucking happily as hakyeon fucks his thighs to worry about much else. every once in awhile hakyeon presses down on hongbin’s tongue or gags him gently and he releases pleasant little noises, basking in his hyung’s attention. when hakyeon slips his fingers out of hongbin’s mouth he pouts, allowing himself to be pushed flat on his tummy again.

“baby.”

“yes, sir?”

“how do you feel?”

“perfect.”

hakyeon lies on his back and hongbin makes a confused face before being pulled into his lap, fighting the incessant urge to roll his ass over his hyung’s cock.

“i need you to turn around and get on your knees.” hakyeon says softly, playing with hongbin’s fingers.

“on top of you? like sixty-nine?” hongbin snorts, giggling softly.

“yes like sixty-nine you smartass, and hand me the lube on your nightstand.” hakyeon chuckles.

one turn and a bottle of lube later, hongbin mouths at the tip of hakyeon’s cock and closes his eyes as he rubs his thighs with his small hands. he’s very aware of hakyeon moving behind him, soft clicks that indicate the opening and closing of the little bottle, the grounding hand on his thigh, the tips of hakyeon’s fingers rubbing over his entrance. hongbin’s tongue peeks out between his lips to taste the precum collecting on the tip of hakyeon’s cock and he trails open-mouthed kisses down his length, shifting forward to gently suck one of his balls between his lips and roll his tongue over it. hakyeon grips hongbin’s thigh firmly and pushes one of his slick fingers inside of the younger, making him suck harder around the weight in his mouth.

_ “oh,” _ hongbin moans softly, allowing two of his fingers to slip down between hakyeon’s spread legs and tease his entrance. hakyeon shivers beneath him and sighs deeply when hongbin wraps one of his small hands around his base, opens his mouth wide, and slowly takes him in.

it’s like a balancing act. hongbin can’t focus too much or his throat will close up without his permission and he can’t lose himself just yet or he won’t get to experience the gratifying sensation of sucking his hyung’s cock down in one smooth motion and swallowing deeply before pulling away to do it all over again. he has to take it slow, inch by inch so his body can adjust to the sizeable intrusion. when he gets a little more than halfway down, hakyeon presses a second finger inside of him.

“what was that? don’t talk with your mouth full sweetheart.” hakyeon says softly after hongbin attempts to mumble something resembling words around his cock.

hongbin doesn’t want to but he pulls off, just for a moment. “s-said thank you, sir.”

“for what pretty baby?”

“letting me suck your cock even though i don’t deserve it,” hongbin squeezes hakyeon in his hand and takes a deep breath before swallowing his cock down to the base suddenly. hakyeon’s hips jump up from the bed and he presses hard on hongbin’s prostate as he groans. hongbin gags and pulls away, whimpering with need and rocking back on hakyeon’s long fingers.

“you’re killing my patience hongbin, stay still.”

“but-“

“do you want to keep sucking me off?”

“yes sir, please let me. please please please...” hongbin chants softly, pumping hakyeon’s cock with both of his small hands. he leans forward again, biting love marks into his hyung’s skin as he catches his breath. he can feel his mind getting hazy, can feel himself slipping, can feel hakyeon’s fingers inside him and he knows he will soon fall victim to the sensations because he always does when they near the end of foreplay. “i’ll stay still i promise.”

and hongbin does. when hakyeon adds a third finger he doesn’t move his hips, he releases the last few thoughts bouncing around in his brain and sucks to his heart’s content. they build a slow rhythm together, hongbin goes all the way down and swallows before languidly easing himself off while hakyeon presses inside of him and brushes over his prostate before slipping his fingers out. the tempo picks up the more impatient they both get, hongbin digging his nails into hakyeon’s thighs in an attempt to ground himself while hakyeon bites his lip roughly.

three fingers become four and hongbin cries out around the thick weight in his mouth, making hakyeon groan and thrust his hips up again before bending one of his legs behind hongbin’s head to hold him down. hongbin chokes and gurgles, dragging his nails down hakyeon’s thighs and yanking his head away when hakyeon removes his leg to cough roughly into his sheets. hakyeon slams his fingers into hongbin hard and fast which has him practically  _ vibrating _ with desire. hongbin knows he’s ready, he’s never needed four fingers or this much prep, but he also knows his hyung is still punishing him for his actions. he knows but he doesn’t care anymore because wants, he wants so fucking badly.

_ “hyung please,” _ hongbin whines pathetically, still pumping hakyeon’s cock in one of his hands as he pants into the smooth skin of his thigh. “i-i can’t take anymore...need you inside of me please...”

“i should stop, make you finish sucking me off and leave you like this, wet and breathless and needy. that’s what you deserve pretty baby, absolutely nothing.” hakyeon growls, spanking hongbin and making him gasp into the heated air of the room. “i need you to behave yourself. don’t do anything like this again, if you do lack of an orgasm will be the least of your worries. do you understand?”

“m-mhm...”

“i need a yes, hongbin.”

“yes sir, i understand.” hongbin says softly, sighing with a mix of frustration and relief as hakyeon removes his fingers for the last time and flips him onto his back in the center of his bed. he grips hakyeon’s shoulders tightly as they kiss, moaning sweetly into his hyung’s mouth as he finally pushes his cock inside of him.

“oh  _ fuck _ fuck...ohmygod...” hongbin trembles, heels digging into hakyeon’s back as he wraps his legs around his waist to hug him closer. hakyeon fills him up perfectly. “yes yes yes  _ yes _ ... _ hyung...” _

“is this what you wanted sweetheart? for hyung to discipline you for being bad and give you his cock? is this what you imagined when you took my phone while i was sleeping? hm?”

hongbin starts to answer but the only sound that leaves his swollen lips is a needy whimper because hakyeon is pumping his cock and pulling his hips back and slowly fucking into him again and he wants to  _ cry _ everything feels so good he loves him so much.

“y-yeah...”

“yeah? this what you want? this what my baby wants?” hakyeon snaps his hips hard and hongbin reaches forward, grabbing two handfuls of his hyung’s ass as he moans. “look at me, eyes up here.”

“i want it.” hongbin whispers, breath catching in his throat when hakyeon does it again and their eyes meet.

“you want it?” hakyeon asks, smiling in that sexy way that makes hongbin’s toes curl because he knows what that means and he’s so excited he could burst.

“mhm.”

“are. you. positive?” each word is accentuated with a sharp thrust and hongbin digs his nails into hakyeon’s skin.

“yes hyung, pretty please give it to me.”

hakyeon presses a kiss so soft to hongbin’s lips it feels as if someone brushed a feather over them before he fucks him hard and fast and rough just the way he wants, groaning as he screams and trembles beneath him. hongbin touches him all over, scratching and pulling at his tan skin in an attempt to ground himself somehow because it’s so much it’s everything he wants it’s  _ so fucking much _ he can hardly breathe.

“yes yes  _ yes yes yes _ hyung you’re so fucking big you feel so good ohmygod harder harder harder please!” hongbin rambles, crying out as the sound of hakyeon’s hips connecting with his ass fills the room. it’s wet and filthy and he loves it.

“you’re such a good boy hongbin, you’ll take whatever hyung gives you won’t you?” hakyeon pants, pumping hongbin’s cock in time with his thrusts.

“yes! yes please i wanna cum want you to fill me up want you to breed me hyung please i’m close-AH!” hongbin squeezes his eyes shut as hakyeon bites the sensitive part of his neck  _ hard _ and he knows it’s coming, can feel that heat building in his tummy and how fast his heart is racing. “give it to me give it to me  _ give it to me!” _

hakyeon rubs his thumb along the vein on the underside of hongbin’s cock and flicks his wrist twice, making his voice crack as he arches his back and dig his nails into his arms as he cums hard in his hand. hongbin whines through it, fucking hakyeon’s fist with sloppy thrusts as he spills onto his tummy. he goes pliant underneath him when it’s over, letting hakyeon untangle his legs from around his waist and pin them to his chest as he thrusts into him fast and shallow. hongbin licks his lips before swiping up some of his own cum and sucking it off of his fingers lewdly, moaning around them as he watches hakyeon’s expression start to fall apart.

“come on, fill me up.” hongbin whispers around his fingers. “i want your cum hyung, please give it to me. pretty please.”

hakyeon leans down and hongbin reaches out to cup his cheeks, kissing him hard as he finally cums inside of him. hongbin is well beyond sensitive now but he wants hakyeon to get his fill so he lets him thrust into him until he’s done, humming into his mouth at the feeling of being full.

“don’t..” hongbin mumbles, tugging hakyeon back down when he moves to sit up. “not yet...”

“baby...“ hakyeon starts.

“not yet, just a little longer please...” hongbin doesn’t need to say why because they both know. hakyeon has to leave tomorrow afternoon and this is likely the last time for a long time they’ll get to have a moment like this. hakyeon lays down on top of hongbin’s chest and they both close their eyes, the younger’s fingers carding through his hyung’s hair slowly.

“can we nap?” hongbin whispers after a while.

“after you let me clean you up, yes we can.” hakyeon responds.

hongbin huffs but allows hakyeon to get up and grab towels and clean clothes, nuzzling into him as they cuddle beneath one of his blankets once everything is finished. he already feels sleep tugging at his senses, fingers gripping hakyeon’s sweatshirt as he slowly drifts off.

“hyung...” hongbin whispers.

“hm?” hakyeon hums, looking down at hongbin and smiling at how relaxed his expression is.

“sorry about everything...”

“that’s alright, i’m not upset anymore. you can rest sweetheart, i’ll still be here when you wake up.”

“kay...i love you...”

“i love you so much more.”


	9. steady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hongbin has a little secret.

when he started high school, hongbin didn’t want a boyfriend.

“well, why the hell not?” sanghyuk asked.

“i just don’t, i’m fine by myself. high school is really important. i’m focused on my grades right now.”

“your grades are spotless, you’ve been an A+ teacher’s pet with a perfect rank since our first day of primaries.”

“ _exactly,_ i can’t afford to slip up now.”

“whatever.”

when he started college, hongbin didn’t need a boyfriend.

“well...like...don’t you have wants?” wonshik asked.

“of course i have wants, i’ve had wants since i was fifteen. what the hell are you implying?” hongbin snapped, no bite behind his words.

“i‘m not sure, i don’t really understand what we’re talking about.”

“hongbin claimed he didn’t want a boyfriend at first, but now he’s convinced he doesn’t need one.” sanghyuk responded from across the room as he copied his best friend’s chemistry notes.

“that’s because i don’t. no one does.”

“false!” sanghyuk sang, easily dodging the pillow hongbin tossed at his head.

“technically humans don’t need lots of things, but that doesn’t stop us from wanting them. if you want a boyfriend what’s stopping you besides yourself? guys are always asking you out! you’re pretty, athletic, funny, caring, hands down the best gamer i’ve ever known. like...what’s not to like?” wonshik smiled as hyacinth, hongbin’s cat, crawled into his lap.

“his bad attitude, for one. very unattractive.”

“i...i’m still not understanding.”

“you forgot to mention his ass, that’s a major plus.”

“ah _yes,_ how could i forget about the ass of the century? the holy grail must be acknowledged.”

“you’re both fucking disgusting. i can’t wait until you leave.”

“why? so you can jerk off to another romance novel? if you had a boyfriend he’d do that and other things for you. getting your dick sucked would probably help you loosen up-“

sanghyuk had to get stitches that afternoon. apparently, hardcover textbooks could break skin if thrown with enough force. hongbin bought his iced coffee for two weeks to make up for throwing it.

**********

“hey! did you guys hear about the new transfer student?” jaehwan chirped excitedly once everyone was seated for lunch.

“cha hakyeon? may the lord have mercy on all of our gay souls.” taekwoon said, giving wonshik half of his ramen so he’d stop drooling.

“he’s in my dance class. it’s only his first day but our instructor already guaranteed him a solo in the next showcase. guy dances like a _god,_ even the people in the hall were staring.” sanghyuk mumbled around a mouthful of rice.

“i thought the cheer team was always in the hall during your class and they never paid your group any attention until you got ready to leave because they just want to use the studio before next period...” hongbin mumbled, eyes on his switch. animal crossing wasn’t going to play itself.

“that’s my point: he got their attention too. ten dollars says he’s bi.”

“i’m in.” taekwoon answered after some serious contemplation.

“in...” jaehwan sighed dreamily. “hyuk if you’re wrong you’ll treat all five of us to bubble tea.”

“out, i don’t place bets with idiots.” hongbin yawned.

“why are we betting?” wonshik asked, sending everyone into a laughing fit.

hakyeon walked in the room at that exact moment, eyes drawn to hongbin like a magnet as the younger grinned and wiped his tears from laughing so much. beautiful was the first word that came to his mind.

“hey, dude, save yourself a heartbreak. we’ve all asked hongbin out before, he never says yes to anybody.”

“never? why?” hakyeon sat down with his new friends, still watching hongbin from across the room as he pulled his satchel off his shoulder.

“no one knows, but he’s nice. you guys would probably be great friends but don’t get your hopes up for a romance.”

when hongbin glanced over his cheeks immediately flushed pink, then red, breath catching in his throat at the sight of hakyeon staring unabashedly at him. 

sanghyuk had a bruise the size of a golf ball on his calf for a week from how hard hongbin accidentally kicked him. hongbin bought his iced coffee for a month to make up for his gay panic.

**********

hongbin caught the hand reaching towards his face, blinking innocently as two of hakyeon’s fingers slipped between his lips. the low rumble of pleasure building in hakyeon’s chest made his heart skip several beats.

“is this your way of telling me you want my attention?” hakyeon mumbled, voice thick with sleep. his other hand nursed a mug full of hot coffee but he placed it down on the counter in favor of pulling hongbin closer to his body. “good morning.”

“morning...” hongbin spoke around the fingers in his mouth, sitting in hakyeon’s lap as the older pressed down on his tongue.

it wasn’t what either of them expected, hongbin saying yes to a date, said date going extremely well, the decision to switch roommates which sanghyuk was more than okay with because it meant he got to room with jaehwan who he was obviously crushing on, three months going by in the blink of an eye.

it wasn’t what they expected but they weren’t complaining.

for once hongbin was flush with his boyfriend’s lap, their cocks rubbing together to create delicious friction as he rolled his hips lazily. he didn’t usually sit that way, so close, because it made him uneasy. there was a reason hongbin had avoided dating for so long but even with his lack of experience he could tell hakyeon was different, so he gave him a chance. sadly, giving a chance and being comfortable with physical contact didn’t always go hand in hand.

“bin...” hakyeon sighed, steadily pushing his fingers further into hongbin’s mouth. “what are you doing baby?”

hongbin released a small sound of pleasure at the title, eyes blinking open. his face was warm, small hands clutching the front hakyeon’s tattered metallica shirt tightly. he loved that shirt. he stole it a lot.

“i want you to touch me...” hongbin whispered after reluctantly pulling away, hips coming down with a little more vigor as his body slowly awakened.

“we haven’t talked about this yet, it’s four in the morning...”

“don’t care.”

“hongbin...”

“i want you to fuck me, please.”

and _that_ made hakyeon pause because hongbin was very, very specific about even using such language.

“alright, hold on.” hakyeon placed hongbin in the chair across from him, much to the younger’s displeasure. “no, bin, we have to talk first.”

“talk about what?” hongbin whined petulantly, reaching for hakyeon and pouting when their fingers intertwined. “i know you can take care of me, i trust you. it’s not complicated.”

“it is very complicated, my love. the first thing we did after we started dating was make a list of rules. do you remember what our first rule is? talk about sexual activities before they happen. in the last three months all you’ve done is suck me off once or twice and let me finger you with clothes on. i don’t have an issue with our pace or our rules but requesting that i fuck you is a big step up. you’re not acting like yourself, this isn’t like you.”

hongbin hated how right hakyeon was. he hated the fact that he was insecure about his body and that was the reason they had rules in the first place. he hated that he set up safety measures because all he wanted was to get fucked into their mattress and feel hakyeon’s hands on his skin, and because of his insecurities he had to let hakyeon know he was thinking clearly before he could get what he wanted. _if_ he could get it. there was no telling that hakyeon would indulge such a large request on such short notice.

for once, hongbin wanted hakyeon in that way and had unconsciously put his doubts aside, he didn’t know why but he did, and upon voicing it from his point of view he got shut down. all his fears came rushing back.

“nevermind.” hongbin deadpanned, that one word dropping like dead weight and throwing so much tension into the room it set them both on edge.

and hongbin wished hakyeon hadn’t followed when he left the room, he usually let him be for a short while when he was upset, but that wasn’t the case today.

“hongbin-”

“i said nevermind.”

the younger was pulled suddenly, but gently, and made to sit on the edge of the bed. there was no sense in arguing. he didn’t want to argue. hongbin and hakyeon weren’t the type of couple that argued over anything. they gave each other space when they needed it and when they were ready they talked. that was how things had always been.

“i need my five minutes alone.” hongbin lied.

“we’re having this conversation.” hakyeon spoke softly, fingers brushing over hongbin’s bare knee.

“fine.”

“what’s different about today?”

“i don’t know...i just want you. it feels more like a need, honestly. i need you in that way. the more i think about it the more i understand why you’re so surprised but my body and mind are both telling me to let you touch me. usually, it’s only my body but right now it’s both and i don’t want to bitch out on myself...” hongbin’s eyes were filling with tears so quickly that he gasped, chest tightening as he looked away from the comforting eyes of his boyfriend.

“hey, look at me.”

“i’m scared. t-this is what i meant...i don’t want to lose the feeling but i’m overthinking...” hongbin shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut as hakyeon pulled him into his lap.

“there’s no need to cry hongbin, i’m right here with you. i’m not upset. and you aren’t bitching out on yourself.”

“i am...” hongbin grumbled angrily, hiding his face in hakyeon’s neck as he latched onto him tightly.

“you’re just trying to process something new and there’s nothing wrong with that. your feelings are valid, all of them.”

hongbin fell silent for a while, allowing his body to relax as hakyeon rubbed a hand over his back. hakyeon wasn’t a liar, he didn’t see the value in telling mistruths, so hongbin knew he was being honest. he knew he had to give some form of assurance, a certainty that he was positive he wanted to go that far or his boyfriend wouldn’t touch him. hakyeon was too good, too respectful, and would rather get physically injured than go beyond hongbin’s previously established limits. he had to show him that he was ready to face his insecurities. at four in the morning.

“i’m going to tell you why i’m so difficult now...” hongbin started tentatively, fighting against his brain screaming at him to stay silent.

“i only want to know what’s been troubling you if you’re ready to share it with me.” hakyeon responded.

hongbin took a deep breath. he hadn’t even told sanghyuk and they’d been friends since they were in diapers. it was the only thing he’d never shared with another person, the true reason he didn’t date. he parted his lips to speak but he didn’t think he could say it, so he grabbed the hand resting on his waist and bit the inside of his cheek as he guided it downwards.

“i don’t understand.” hakyeon said as hongbin held his hand against his cock. he was trying not to arch into it, hongbin knew if he got distracted he wouldn’t get what he wanted.

“please just figure it out by chance.”

“i can’t read your mind baby, you have to use your words.” and hongbin hated that hakyeon didn’t just get it on his own but he couldn’t blame him. he knew he had to say it no matter how ashamed he was. he knew it was time.

“i’m really insecure about my...size. that’s why i don’t let you touch me there or shower with you. that’s why i haven’t let you fuck me yet. it gets really loud in my head and i get scared and anxious and like i said my mind doesn’t always connect with my body in agreement. today was the first time they wanted the same thing.” hongbin whispered, holding back tears as his face burned. he was sure if he could see himself he would be a vibrant red, like a rose. “i’m small and it makes me uncomfortable because i don’t want to be judged for it.”

he’d said it for the first time and was facing the truth with another person. it was exhilarating and terrifying all at once. hongbin loosened his grip when he realized he was digging his nails into hakyeon’s wrist, murmuring a quick apology as he waited for his boyfriend to speak.

“is that all?”

hongbin froze. he felt like someone had poured a bucket of ice water over his head and startled him out of his sleep.

“i..what do you mean?”

“i mean is that all that’s been troubling you, love. is that the only thing?”

“yes?” hongbin asked, not understanding hakyeon’s laid back response. “you’re not..not..”

“not...what? disappointed? amused?”

“yeah.” hakyeon let hongbin pull away, placed both hands back on his waist as the younger’s arms wrapped around his neck. there was a tiny little crease in the center of hongbin’s forehead and hakyeon smiled softly at him. “i don’t get it.”

“i care that you’re insecure about a part of your body, that it causes you stress, but i don’t care about your size. does that make sense?”

“yes, that makes sense.”

“and i appreciate you sharing this with me. it’s something you’ve been holding for a while, yeah? that’s why we have the rules?”

“yeah...i don’t know why it’s always been so scary...” hongbin let his forehead rest against hakyeon’s, taking comfort in the fact that he wasn’t alone anymore.

“i don’t know either but it’s alright. i don’t perceive you any differently for something as minor as the size of your cock which i’m sure is very, _very_ pretty-“

“you’re embarrassing.”

“and if you’re certain you want me to touch you i will. i would love to be inside of you, hongbin.”

“so embarrassing...” hongbin let hakyeon tilt his chin upwards, sighing into his mouth when he was kissed softly. his negative thoughts trickled out one by one until they were all gone and he was back in that space where his mind and body connected again. “you better fuck me good...or else...”

“you’re so cute when you’re making empty threats.” hakyeon hummed, shifting and tightening his grip on hongbin’s waist as he moved him to the bed.

hongbin let hakyeon undress him, blushing deeply once he was naked. he tried not to but still ended up squirming under his boyfriend’s intense gaze. after hakyeon pulled off his shirt and kicked his sweatpants off his long legs, he gently tugged hongbin to the edge of the bed.

“are you okay?”

“yeah...” hongbin spoke softly, breath catching as hakyeon got on his knees and pushed his legs apart because good fucking _lord_ he’d been waiting forever. his small fingers reached out and ran through hakyeon’s hair.

hakyeon kissed hongbin’s entrance softly before trailing his tongue over the little ring of muscle, making him gasp. he teased for a while as they watched each other. when hongbin pulled his hair he finally pushed his tongue inside and had to hold the younger down on the bed as his hips jerked upwards.

“ _oh,”_ hongbin whispered, instinctively spreading his thighs further. hakyeon began to suck and taste him properly and he just went along for the ride. hongbin’s sweetest dreams couldn’t begin to compare. his boyfriend knew exactly what he was doing and he felt an overwhelming sense of relief.

one lubed finger was eased inside, then two, and eventually three. that was familiar for them both and felt much better on hongbin’s end because his clothes weren’t in the way. hongbin was losing himself in the sensations, moaning as loudly as he dared, sweating something furious, sharing messy kisses with hakyeon that just resulted in his fingers going harder and deeper. hakyeon brushed over hongbin’s prostate and he almost screamed.

“ _stop_ stop stop...take them out i don’t wanna cum yet...fuck...” hongbin panted.

“what happened to my shy little baby?” hakyeon removed his fingers and dried them on a small towel. hongbin was fast, grabbing his boyfriend’s waist and making him sit on the bed as he fell down on his knees between his thighs.

“i’m not shy anymore.” hongbin ghosted his lips over the head of hakyeon’s cock, tongue teasing his slit. when he felt two hands in his hair he opened his mouth and slowly took him in.

as eager as hongbin was, his minimal experience still made it slightly challenging. hakyeon was patient as always, told him to watch his teeth and reminded him to breathe through his nose when it slipped his mind. they both knew hongbin thrived on praise, and loved being used or made to do things. 

hakyeon had a fistful of hair at the back of hongbin’s head and one pressed into the bed as he leaned back, guiding him while he thrust into his mouth. hongbin _never_ broke eye contact. not once.

_“good boy.”_ hakyeon cooed. hongbin hummed deeply, almost a purr, and let himself be pulled off of his boyfriend’s cock a few moments later.

hongbin felt comfortable but he was still waiting for something. he wanted praise directed at his body, needed hakyeon to acknowledge it before he came undone. he let out a long, needy whimper as hakyeon finally pushed inside, toes curling as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“breathe baby.”

“hurts.”

“do you wanna stop?”

“no...it’s just the stretch _god_ none of my toys are nearly as thick as you...” hongbin gasped once hakyeon finally bottomed out, thighs trembling. “ _oh god please...”_

hakyeon smirked, smoothing a hand over hongbin’s lower back as he adjusted. his first thrusts were shallow and a small taste of what was to come, but hongbin enjoyed them nonetheless once the pain subsided. he slowly raised their tempo. 

“you have toys?”

“i knew you weren’t gonna let that go,” hongbin giggled for a moment, the sound falling off into a moan as he pulled at the sheets. “yes i have toys...”

“what kind?” hakyeon groaned under his breath, thrusting deeper.

hongbin whined and shook his head against the pillow beneath him. “can’t think right now...too hard...”

“can you tell me why you think your cock is small instead?”

a particularly hard thrust made hongbin half shout _“because it is!”_ and he clenched at the feeling of his hair being tugged as hakyeon pulled him up against his chest.

“open your eyes baby,” hakyeon’s voice was almost a growl. hongbin obeyed. he loved the sight of their bodies moving together in the large mirror covering the closet. “tell me about your cock.”

“s-small.”

“nuh-uh, that’s not what i wanna hear.”

hakyeon stroked nice and slow, a distinct contrast to the pace of his hips. hongbin practically melted under his touch.

“oh, daddy...”

“ _fuck_ hongbin.”

“daddy...your hand is so warm...please don’t stop...”

“are you listening to me?”

“mhm...y-yes...”

“your cock is beautiful, and your body is beautiful. size will never change that. do you understand?”

hongbin felt his heart swell in his chest, covering hakyeon’s hands with his own as he looked into his eyes. that was the one thing he had been waiting for. he nodded, biting his lip.

“i understand.”

“repeat it.”

“m-my cock is beautiful and my body is beautiful...size will never change that...”

“louder baby, speak up.”

“my cock is beautiful and my body is beautiful, size will never change that! _a-AH!”_ hongbin cried out as hakyeon went faster, harder, rushing them to their end. he felt validated and full and loved and nothing could ruin it for him.

_“good boy.”_

_“daddy...tell me i’m your baby...”_ hongbin sighed as if he was in a trance, vision starting to go white as he arched against his boyfriend’s chest.

_“you’re daddy’s baby.”_

_“m yours?”_

“ _all mine_. _my pretty pretty baby...”_

hongbin moaned as he spilled over his boyfriend’s hand and the sheets. hakyeon shook with the force of his high, turning hongbin’s head so they could share a deep kiss.

they panted softly once it was finally over, nothing more than a mess of sweaty limbs on the bed.

“so _that’s_ what sex feels like...” hongbin mumbled.

“sometimes...it can change...” hakyeon responded, stealing another kiss.

“told you it wasn’t complicated...”

“we have class in three hours...go to sleep...”

“we need a shower...” hongbin whined as hakyeon smiled, both of their eyes already closed.

_“rest first baby..."_


End file.
